L'homme en noir
by violette88
Summary: Harold J. Evans est un kinésithérapeute de 30 ans. Il est marié et a 2 jumeaux de 3 ans. Depuis trois mois, un homme en noir l'attend, tous les soirs, dans le parking et le regarde passer. Qui est-il? 1ère fic à chapitre. Slash yaoi. M ou T.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'homme en noir

Auteur : violette88

Prairing : Slash yaoi (le couple est à découvrir par soi-même)

Rating : T ou M

Disclaimeur : Rien ne m'appartient, tous est à J.K.R.. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ces lignes.

Code de lecture : _italique_ = pensées des personnages ou monde des rêves.

* * *

- Bonsoir Annabelle.

- Bonsoir monsieur Evans. Passez une bonne soirée.

- Vous de même.

**19h10**.

Je rentre à la maison.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Niveau –1, parking réservé aux employés de l'immeuble.

J'avance d'un pas rapide, ma sacoche à la main. L'odeur de pneus chauds et de carburant m'agresse le nez.

Je tourne la tête à gauche. Un mouvement a attiré mon attention.

_Tient ! Mon homme en noir est encore là. Je devrais le saluer un jour, peut être arrêterait-il de me regarder ?_

Qu'importe ! Je suis à ma voiture. J'ouvre la porte, entre, mets le contact et démarre.

Il pleut et fait gris. Quoi de plus normal pour un mois de septembre à Londres.

**19h45**.

Devant le pat de ma porte. J'ouvre. Une odeur de nourriture m'enveloppe. Je pose ma mallette, enlève mon manteau et l'accroche à une patère. J'avance dans le couloir et entre dans la cuisine.

- Bonsoir.

Ginny est devant la gazinière, elle touille avec une cuillère en bois ce que l'on mangera ce soir

- Bonsoir mon chéri !

Elle tend ses lèvres pour que je l'ambrasse. Nous nous sourions.

- Comment c'est passée ta journée ?

Petite question rituelle immuable qui marque mon début de soirée.

- Fatigante.

Petite réponse rituelle immuable qui marque son début de soirée. Je développe :

- Le petit David a fait des siennes. Ça mère a du le tenir pendant que je lui massait le thorax. Madame Vilderman a fait un malaise pendant sa séance. Cette idiote avait oublié de prendre ses pilules contre son hypertension. J'ai du appeler les secours. Elle passe la nuit en observation aux urgences.

- Elle va bien quand même ?

_Ça c'est ma Ginny ! Toujours à se soucier des autres._

- Oui, comme d'habitude.

_Je me demande si parfois elle ne fais pas exprès de les oublier._

- Enfin, comme c'est passée la rentrer des petits ?

_Parce que c'est quand même ça, LE grand événement de la journée !_

- Plutôt bien. Jack et Lisa sont dans la même classe. Le début c'est parfaitement déroulé mais à 10h30 quand leur maîtresse a demandé aux parents de partir, Lisa c'est mise à pleurer et la moitié de la classe avec elle.

- C'est bien ma fille ça !

_Toujours à exprimer avec conviction ce qu'elle pense._

- Arrête de rire, j'ai mis 20 minutes à la calmer et j'ai du lui promette d'aller au manège ce week-end pour qu'elle me laisse partir.

- Là, je reconnais le côté négociateur de sa mère.

_Pour éviter de dire manipulateur_

- Ou de sa grand-mère !

- Ou de sa grand-mère.

_A bien y réfléchire, Molly est de la même trempe._

- Et Jack ? Comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Comme à son habitude, tout le contraire de sa sœur. Il est resté à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle pleurait et que j'essayait de calmer la situation. Il lui tenait la main et suçait son pousse. Je pense qu'il avait aussi peur qu'elle mais elle faisait suffisamment de bruits pour deux.

Je visualise parfaitement la scène. Mon petit Jack imperturbable à côté de sa sœur hurlant de toute la puissance de ses cordes vocales.

_Ça me fait encore penser à ma théorie. Peut être que Ginny serra plus enclin à l'écouter ce soir ? Tentons le coup !_

- Tu sais, parfois, je me demande si les jumeaux ne sont pas un peu magique.

_Oups ! Mauvaise idée. Regard noir puissance 10._

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes chéri, la magie n'existe pas !

Sensation du petit coup de poignard dans le ventre comme à chaque fois qu'elle prononce cette phrase.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais j'ai souvent l'impression qu'ils se comprennent sans avoir besoin de se parler. Comme s'ils pouvaient communiquer rien qu'en restant l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Tu regardes beaucoup trop la télé Harry. De la télékinésie franchement. Les histoires de fées et de sorcières que tu leurs lis le soir te montent à la tête.

_Appel moi débile tant que t'y est !_

- Ne t'énerve pas voyons. Evidemment que c'est juste du fantasme. Je ne faisais que remarquer quelque chose. Ça ne t'a jamais interpellée ?

- Si, bien sur.

_Quand même !_

- Mais on dit que les enfants jumeaux ont tendances à développer un langage entre eux, qu'une personne extérieure ne peut pas comprendre. C'est tout à fait normal et naturel. La magie ou d'autres choses bizarres n'ont rien à voir là dedans.

_Bon c'est pas encore pour ce soir. Repli stratégique._

- Tu as raison ma chérie. Comme d'habitude.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu m'as épousée. Fallait bien que quelqu'un soit là pour te garder les pieds sur terre.

- Ma sauveuse ! Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Elle a raison en plus. Outre le fait qu'elle est un corps plus qu'agréable à regarder, elle a toujours été là pour me garder dans le droit chemin. Je l'aime plus que tout !

Ginny s'en est retournée à sa cuisine.

* * *

Je m'appelle Harold J. Evans, j'ai 30 ans, je suis kinésithérapeute, marié depuis 5 ans, j'ai deux enfants, de 3 ans chacun, qui viennent de faire leur entrée en petite section.

J'ai rencontré Ginny par l'intermédiaire de son frère, Ron, qui est mon meilleur ami depuis la fac. Nous avons fait nos études de médecine ensemble.

J'ai choisi de me spécialiser dans le corps humain et la manière de le soigner en le manipulant, Ron s'est spécialiser dans la médecine sportive.

Il travail aujourd'hui comme médecin pour une équipe de football anglaise.

Entre Ginny et moi ça a été le coup de foudre.

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré c'était pendant l'été de mes 20 ans. Je venais de finir ma première année de médecine et Ron m'avait invité à passer quelques jours chez ses parents qui vivent dans la campagne anglaise.

Ces deux semaines de vacances ont été sûrement les plus longues de ma vie et les plus excitantes aussi.

Je me sentais coupable d'être attiré par la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami et me disant, en même temps, que c'était normal que moi, 20 ans, sois attiré par une fille super mignonne de 19 ans. On s'est tourné autour pendant une semaine jusqu'à ce que Ron me prenne entre quatre yeux et me demande se qui se passait entre sa sœur et moi.

J'ai tenté de feindre l'ignorance mais j'ai très vite rendu les armes et ai tout avoué.

Que ça sœur me faisait un effet bœuf, que je la trouvais trop belle et que je comprenais très bien qu'il ne veuille plus me voir parce que flasher sur la petite sœur de son meilleur ami c'était vraiment la loose.

Le sadique m'a cuisiné pendant une demie-heure avant de me dire qu'il était ok mais que s'il me chopait dans le lit de sa sœur je pouvais dire au revoir à ma capacité de reproduction. Après quelques petites mises aux points, Ginny et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble et nous ne nous sommes plus quittés ensuite.

Le jour de ses 23 ans je l'ai demandé en mariage et un an plus tard on célébrait la noce.

Ginny est mon pilier, mon soutient permanent. Elle m'a donné l'envi de vivre et une raison de vivre en accouchant des jumeaux.

Contrairement à la majorité de l'humanité, je n'ai pas de souvenir d'avant mes dix-huit ans. J'ai été retrouvé errant dans un terrain vague à côté de Londres avec rien sur moi, à part un bracelet en argent autour de poignet et le souvenir de mon nom : Harold J. Evans.

Je ne sais même pas à quoi correspond le J. mais je sais qu'il fais parti intégrante de mon identité.

Les médecins qui ont travaillé avec moi pour faire revenir ma mémoire sont tous arrivés à la même conclusion : je suis un cas unique, personne avant moi n'a eu ce genre de perte de souvenirs. Mon cerveau sait comment lire, compter, écrire, faire marcher une machine à laver ou allumer un ordinateur mais est incapable de se souvenir de ma famille, des lieux où j'ai vécu, des amis que j'ai pu avoir, des écoles que j'ai fréquenté.

Lors de mes séances de thérapies, à chaque fois que j'essayais de forcer ma mémoire à se souvenir, je visualisais un grand vide noir, oppressant et étouffant qui m'englobe au fur et à mesure jusqu'à m'entourer entièrement et déclencher des crises de claustrophobie qui me laissaient à chaque fois mal et angoissé.

Une fois toutes les techniques « ordinaires » essayées, j'ai tenté des méthodes plus marginales, allant de l'hypnose à la participation à des programmes testes proposés par des laboratoires travaillant sur de nouveaux médicaments.

Je suis même allez cherché du côté du paranormal en lisant tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur les extraterrestres, les mythes, les légendes, les sociétés secrètes, les programmes gouvernementaux secrets défenses.

N'importe quoi qui aurait pu me donner ne serait ce qu'un début de solution.

Pendant toutes mes recherches Ginny a été à mes côtés, elle m'a épaulé et soutenue dans mes démarches mais elle a aussi été là pour m'arrêter quand je partais trop loin dans les délires sur les aliens ou les sociétés secrètes.

Ça a d'ailleurs un jour, failli très mal tourner.

J'avais 23 ans à ce moment là. Je faisais des recherches depuis plusieurs mois sur la magie et la probabilité de son existence.

J'avais trouvé plusieurs livres qui apportaient des preuves et des témoignages troublants sur une société sorcière vivant cachée dans notre monde, en parallèle de notre vie. Mes recherches m'avaient conduites dans un quartier peu fréquentable de Londres où j'avais réussi à prendre contact avec un homme qui m'affirmait pouvoir m'introduire dans ce monde magique.

Je suis aller au rendez-vous avec Ginny qui avait refusé de me laisser partir seul. Elle m'a sauvée la vie ce jour là en utilisant une bombe lacrymogène dans les yeux de mon contact qui avait surtout envi de me faire les poches, un couteau à la main.

Après cet épisode, elle m'a fait promettre d'arrêter de chercher aussi frénétiquement mes origines et mes souvenirs perdus et de me consacrer plus au temps présent et à notre futur commun.

C'est pour cela que maintenant, quand j'évoque des événements sortant de l'ordinaire ou pouvant avoir un lien avec les théories farfelues que j'avais pu élaborer, elle se braque et me remet les pieds sur terre.

Je suis entré à la fac à 19 ans, ça faisait un an que j'avais été retrouvé et les médecins du service où je vivais m'avaient conseiller de commencer des études pour me donner un but dans la vie et rencontrer des gens, me resocialiser.

Le choix de la médecine et de la kinésithérapie a été influencé par mon désir de contact humain et ma volonté de comprendre le fonctionnement de mon corps. Du fait de ma mémoire défaillante j'étais un étranger pour moi-même. Partant du principe que mon cerveau refusait de m'apprendre qui j'étais, j'allais apprendre à connaître dans les moindres recoins mon propre corps et pouvoir ainsi le soigner.

Mes études ont duré cinq ans, je suis sorti diplômé de l'école de kiné et j'ai ouvert un petit cabinet dans un des quartiers ouest de Londres. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans qu'il est en activité, je me suis fait une clientèle régulière et une réputation de bon praticien.

De son côté, Ginny a suivit des études en psychologie. Elle a un master d'études en pédopsychiatre et tient son cabinet à domicile depuis trois ans.

Elle l'a ouvert l'année de naissance des jumeaux. Les premiers temps ont été difficiles pour concilier vie de famille et travail professionnel. Mais la solution a été trouvée en aménageant nos horaires en fonction de ceux de la garderie et maintenant de ceux de la maternelle.

Ginny a une passion dévorante pour les enfants et leurs façons de penser et d'interagir avec le monde extérieur.

Ses études ont aussi été influencées par ma situation qui a fait que très tôt elle s'est plongée dans des livres sur le cerveau et la mémoire pour essayer de comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé. Elle a commencé la fac en voulant se spécialiser dans la mémoire mais elle a très vite dévier vers les enfants qui étaient sa première passion.

Nous nous sommes mariés l'année de son diplôme et tout de suite elle a voulu avoir un enfant.

Hélas nous avons essayés pendant deux ans sans résultat. N'ayant aucuns problèmes d'ordres physiques, nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que quand il serait l'heure pour elle de tomber enceinte, elle le deviendrait.

Elle s'est donc plongée dans son nouveau projet, l'ouverture d'un cabinet de pédopsychiatrie dans notre maison et elle est tombée enceinte.

Elle a fait le choix de mener de front les deux événements et aujourd'hui tout ce passe bien.

* * *

**22h30**

Allongé dans notre lit. Elle s'est assoupi après que nous ayons fait l'amour.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

L'homme en noir de parking me trotte dans la tête. Cela fait 3 mois qu'il est présent tous les soirs de la semaine.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas un employé du bâtiment. J'ai demandé à la réceptionniste si un homme correspondant à sa description venait d'arriver dans un des cabinets de praticiens qui occupent l'immeuble. Elle m'a répondu formellement, non.

Je sais qu'il est là pour moi mais je n'en ai pas peur. Malgré sa haute taille, ses yeux noirs perçants et son allure sombre, je sais qu'il ne me ferra rien. Il est juste là pour m'observer, comme s'il s'assurait que j'allais bien.

Cette certitude est réconfortante et angoissante à la foie.

_Pourquoi est-il là ? Pourquoi je ressens un soulagement quand je le vois debout appuyé sur le pilier ?_

Je sais, par exemple, que si demain soir quand j'entrerais dans le parking, je ne vois pas sa silhouette noire, je vais paniquer. L'idée même de l'imaginer me fait paniquer.

_Peut être qu'il a un lien avec ma vie avant l'Accident ? Peut être qu'il me connaît mais attend que je vienne vers lui ?_

Cette idée est stupide, s'il me connaît il irait vers moi. Il ne resterait pas planté contre son pilier de béton et viendrait me parler. Au moins pour savoir si je suis bien qui je suis.

Mes pensées n'ont pas de sens. Je vais dormir et j'aviserais demain soir.

_Allez le voir ou ne pas allez le voir ?_ Tel est la question.

Je m'endors en visualisant sa silhouette, longue et noire.

Avant de sombrer dans le noir, j'ai une image étonnant de lui.

Je l'imagine portant un grand habit comme une robe ou un manteau fermé. Il me regarde et ses yeux sourient.

**8h30**

Les enfants sont près pour aller à l'école. C'est moi qui les emmène, c'est sur la route de mon cabinet.

Lisa est surexcitée pour son deuxième jour.

Hier soir, à table, elle nous a expliqué en long, en large et en travers pourquoi l'école c'était la meilleur chose au monde et que sa maîtresse était la meilleure maîtresse au monde. Et que si demain matin elle n'y retournait pas, elle nous détesterait jusqu'à la fin de toujours.

Donc ce matin, à 6h30, c'est une Lisa très réveillée et déjà habillée qui est venue nous voir.

Nous lui avons conseillé d'aller réveiller d'abord son frère et de revenir ensuite.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, c'est avec un Jack très endormi qu'elle est revenue dans la chambre en disant haut et fort que si on ne se dépêchait pas on risquait d'être en retard parce qu'il y avait des bouchons le matin.

La mort dans l'âme, Ginny et moi nous sommes levés. Elle a pris Lisa, moi, Jack et nous sommes aller prendre le petit déjeuné.

C'est donc frais et dispos que nous montons dans la voiture. Il faut 5 minutes pour aller à l'école.

A 8h45, je repart et à 9h05-10, j'arrive pour mon rendez-vous de 9h15. Réglé comme du papier à musique !

Lisa est toujours aussi pressée d'aller à l'école et je vois bien que Jack est aussi heureux d'y aller même s'il le montre moins.

Bien que je ne l'avouerais jamais à Ginny, je suis persuadé au plus profond de moi que la magie existe. Il y a trop de choses étranges et non explicables rationnellement qu'il faut qu'elle existe.

Je regarde mes enfants assis sur la banquette arrière, je vois comment ils interagissent l'un envers l'autre et je ne peux me résoudre à une explication aussi banale que le langage mystérieux des jumeaux.

En ce moment Lisa vient de se taire, non parce que c'est la cinquantième fois que je le lui dit mais parce que Jack vient de lui prendre la main et de la regarder dans les yeux.

Il n'y a pas besoin de pouvoirs magiques pour faire comprendre l'envi de silence quand on fait ces gestes mais la façon dont Lisa se calme à chaque fois que Jack le fait est magique. Elle ne fait pas juste l'action de se taire mais elle se calme totalement comme si un calmant lui était injecté. Cette comparaison est forte mais je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour la décrire.

Il est arrivé aussi très souvent, surtout quand ils étaient petits, des moments où, n'étaient pas dans la même pièce, ils tournaient le regard exactement dans la direction où se trouvait l'autre. Comme s'ils pouvaient se voir à travers les murs ou du moins se sentir. D'ailleurs, lors de ces instants, Ginny était assez nerveuse et les réunissait rapidement, comme si elle sentait que quelque chose de « pas normal », comme elle dit, se produisait.

J'ai bien conscience que c'est la peur qui la fait réagir comme ça. Elle a tellement été témoin de mes obsessions et de mes délires qu'elle ne peut réagir qu'ainsi.

Mais sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi ça me blesse à chaque fois. Quand elle prononce ces mots « pas normale », « pas naturel », c'est comme si une douleur lancinante et sourde me frappait. Peut être un souvenir enfouit d'avant l'Accident.

Nous arrivons devant l'école des enfants.

Depuis que Jack a pris la main de Lisa, il n'y a plus de bruit. Je leur ouvre la porte et les aide à mettre leur cartable sur le dos.

Je les accompagne jusqu'à leur classe et Lisa me montre, avec fierté, le dessin qu'elle a fait pour marquer l'endroit où elle accroche son manteau.

Elle a dessiné une grande maison avec de hautes tours avec devant un grand jardin et un cheval. Elle m'annonce avec toute sa conviction de petite fille que se sera sa futur maison quand elle sera plus grande.

Jack me montre aussi son dessin. Et je reste sans voix.

Il a dessiné mon homme en noir ! Pas mon homme en noir comme je le vois tous les jours mais comme je l'ai rêvé hier soir en m'endormant.

Bien que se soit un dessin d'enfant de trois ans il n'y a pas de doute possible. Une grande taille, des cheveux noirs arrivant aux épaules, des yeux noirs et cet habit qui n'est pas un manteau mais bien une robe.

Je tourne la tête vers mon fils et je l'entend qui me dit de sa petite voie :

- Tu sais papa, il est gentil le monsieur. Je lui parle parfois.

_Bug_

- Tu lui parles ?

_Cherchons une explication rationnelle !_

- Tu veux dire que c'est quelqu'un que tu as déjà vu à la garderie. C'est le papa d'un autre enfant.

- Mais non papa. C'est le monsieur en noir, il a pas d'enfant.

Jack me déclare ça comme si c'était une évidence. Comme si j'avais dit une énormité.

- D'où est-ce que tu connais ce monsieur ?

Une vérité me frappe !

- Comment sais-tu que je le connais ?

Il grommèle

- J'ai pas le droit de dire.

Il a rentré sa tête dans ses épaules et fait la moue avec sa bouche.

- Pas le droit ! Comment ça !

Je commence à paniquer.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Ce monsieur t'as fait du mal ? Il t'a embêté ?

Ma voix montre clairement qu'il y a un problème.

Je commence à me demander si mon monsieur en noir est si gentil que ça. J'aurais du en parler à Ginny et prévenir la police. S'il a fait quelque chose à Jack, je me le pardonnerais jamais.

- Mais papa, puisqu'on te dit qu'il est gentil le monsieur en noir.

C'est Lisa qui vient de parler.

- Puis tu fais peur à Jack. Il aime bien le monsieur en noir et moi aussi je l'aime bien.

Elle me regarde avec ses yeux perçant et tient fermement la main de Jack. Il a baissé la tête et semble sur le point de pleurer.

- Je suis désolé Jack.

_Mon bout de chou qui croit que je lui en veux._

- Je veux pas te faire pleure, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi mais j'aimerais bien savoir comme tu connais ce monsieur.

_Soyons diplomate_.

- Moi je le vois tous les soirs dans le parking quand je vais prendre la voiture pour rentrer à la maison.

- Tu le connais en vrai ! s'exclame Jack.

Un grand sourire barre son visage.

- Heu oui. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé mais je le vois tous les jours.

_Je comprend de moins en moins la conversation_.

- Tu pourras lui dire bonjour pour moi ! S'il te plais papa.

Jack et Lisa me regarde comme si j'avais annoncer que noël se déroulait exceptionnellement ce soir.

Le petit détour par l'école prend des allures de voyage dans la quatrième dimension. J'ai besoin de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

- Ecoute Jack !

Je prends une voix autoritaire.

- Je ne comprend pas comment tu peux connaître se monsieur si tu ne l'a jamais vu en vrai. Comme peut-il, lui, te connaître ? Je ne lui ai jamais parlé !

Je crois que je viens de crier. Jack a les larmes aux yeux, Lisa c'est mise devant lui pour le protéger avec son corps et leur maîtresse s'approche de nous.

- Bonjour monsieur. Vous êtes le père de Jack et Lisa je suppose.

J'hoche la tête, rouge de honte.

- Nous allons commencer la classe. Pouvez-vous leur dire au revoir, vous les verrez ce soir.

Elle me fait un grand sourire mais je sens bien que j'ai intérêt de filer droit.

Pire que mortifier, je me tourne vers mes deux adorables bambins, je me penche pour les embrasser. Lisa me tend sa joue avec ses yeux qui lancent des éclaires et Jack répond à mon embrassade en gardant les yeux parterre.

* * *

**9h30**

Enfin arrivé à mon cabinet !

J'ai une demi-heure de retard et mon premier rendez-vous a commencé depuis 15 minutes. Je sens que la journée va être très longue et très difficile.

Annabelle, ma fée personnel, a prévu le coup. Quand elle me voit arriver, elle me fait un grand sourire, me tend un café, les dossiers des patients du jour et me dit de sa voix posée et professionnelle :

- Bonjour monsieur Evans. Belle journée. Madame Gramm attends depuis 10 minutes mais elle n'est pas pressée. Monsieur Tanneur a appelé, son rendez-vous de 10h30 est reculé à 13h30, il a un empêchement de dernière minute. Quand au petit David, sa mère a aussi appelé, il a fait une rechute hier soir, il est aux urgences et ne viendra donc pas à 16h15. Madame Vilderman, quand à elle, est sortie, elle a repris un rendez-vous pour demain matin.

Je me suis mis en mode professionnel. J'hoche la tête a chacune des informations qu'elle me donne et j'ouvre la porte de la salle d'attente avec conviction. Je relègue au font de ma mémoire mon monsieur en noir et mes enfants et je me concentre sur madame Gramm qui a besoin de mes soins.

Les rendez-vous s'enchaînent.

12h30 arrive, je prend une pause de 30 minutes. Annabelle vient manger avec moi.

Nous traversons la rue et allons dans le snack qui a en face de l'immeuble.

Tout en mangeant mon plat, la conversation du matin me revient en mémoire. Je me rends compte que j'ai peur. Mon monsieur en noir connaît mes enfants et mes enfants me disent qu'ils le connaissent mais qu'ils ne l'ont jamais rencontré.

_Comment est-ce possible ?_

Je ne peut pas remettre en cause la parole de Jack et Lisa et puis le dessin parlent pour eux.

Je relève la tête et je vois qu' Annabelle me parle.

- Vous n'allez pas bien monsieur Evans ?

- Si, si Annabelle. Juste une contrariété mais rien de grave.

- Vous êtes sur ?

Son ton me prouve qu'elle n'en croit pas un mot.

- Je vous parle depuis 10 minutes et vous ne semblez ne pas avoir écoutez un seul mot. Quand vous êtes entré ce matin dans le bureau j'ai cru que vous aviez fait une nouvelle crise. Vous n'en avez pas fait hier soir ?

Annabelle parle d'une crise de claustrophobie, j'en ai fait une un jour en arrivant au travail, il y a 3 ans.

Annabelle m'a retrouvé sur le balcon accessible de mon bureau en pleine hyper-ventilation, la tête entre les jambes. Elle a très bien réagi, a réussi à me calmer et a gérer les patients qui arrivaient au fur et à mesure en annulant les rendez-vous de la matinée et en les replaçant dans la semaine.

Après cet épisode, un lien c'est créer entre nous.

Je lui est expliqué globalement mes problèmes de mémoire et je lui est dit qu'elle m'avais retrouvé dans cette situation parce que c'était le jour anniversaire de ma découverte, de ma « naissance » comme je l'appelais. J'avais essayé, encore une fois, de forcer mes souvenirs.

C'est pour cela qu'elle était en ce moment en train de me regarder avec des yeux soucieux.

- Non Annabelle, je n'ai pas fait de nouvelle crise. C'est juste… Quelque chose de bizarre se produit tous les jours depuis trois mois et ça a amplifié ce matin.

- Quoi donc ?

Je sent la curiosité pointer dans sa voix.

- Voyez-vous, tous les soirs de la semaine, depuis trois mois, je croise un homme quand je vais prendre ma voiture au parking.

- Il doit finir aux mêmes horaires que vous.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début. Je suis aller voir la réceptionniste pour lui demandé si un tel homme venait d'arriver dans uns des cabinets de l'immeuble.

- Et alors ?

- Elle a été formelle aucune personne de la description que je lui ai faite n'est arriver travailler ici ces trois derniers mois.

- Il ressemble à quoi votre homme ?

- Il est assez grand, dans les 1 mètre 80, je pense. Il a des cheveux noirs raides qui lui arrivent aux épaules. Il les portes soit attachés, soit libres. Il est toujours en noir, un pull ou une chemise ou un polo noir, toujours manches longues, et avec un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires.

- Il a l'air sinistre.

- Décrit comme ça, oui. Mais quand on voit ses yeux, je vous jure que non. Il a des yeux d'un noir. Je n'en ai jamais vu de tels. Ils font penser à de l'encre pure. Ils brillent, c'est extraordinaire.

- Je veux pas vous vexer monsieur Evans, mais la manière dont vous en parler. On pourrait croire qu'il est beaucoup plus qu'un inconnu pour vous.

Je reste soufflé. Annabelle en face de moi rie gentiment de sa blague et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

Je bredouille :

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer. C'est totalement faux.

Le sourire d'Annabelle double de volume.

- Je suis désolée monsieur Evans mais la blague était trop tentante. Je sais bien que vous êtes fidèle à votre femme et puis je ne pense pas que vous soyez porter sur « l'autre sexe ».

Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question voilée et j'enchaîne sur le vrai problème.

- En fait, ce n'est pas le faite de le croiser tous les soirs depuis trois mois qui me gène. En toute honnêteté j'aime bien cet sorte de rituel qui c'est développé entre nous. Je passe devant lui tous les soirs, on se regarde du coin de l'œil, on ne dit rien, ne faisons rien montrant à l'autre qu'on l'a vu mais on sait que l'on c'est vu. Un peu comme un code tacite que nous avons établi entre nous.

- Alors où est le problème. Je trouve votre histoire étrange mais s'il est inoffensif et que ça vous amuse pourquoi cela vous perturbe aujourd'hui ?

_Ma gentille Annabelle, si seulement c'était si simple !_

- Justement, j'y arrive. Ce matin avant de venir travailler j'ai du amener Lisa et Jack a l'école. En arrivant dans leur classe, ils m'ont montré les dessins qu'ils avaient fait pour reconnaitre le porte manteau qui sera le leur pendant toute l'année. Lisa a fait un château avec un jardin et un cheval devant. C'est l'image de sa future maison comme elle le dit. Mais Jack a dessiné mon homme en noir.

- Oh, mon dieu !

- Oui, exactement. J'ai réagi de la même manière.

Le ton de ma voix reflète parfaitement mon amertume

- Comment est-ce possible ! Vous êtes sur de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré avant ces trois derniers mois ?

Annabelle semble vraiment inquiète.

- Sur et certain. Mais je ne vous ai pas raconté la meilleure.

- Quoi donc !

- Jack n'a jamais rencontré cet homme.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Moi non plus voyez-vous. Mais pourtant c'est bien ce que Jack ET Lisa m'ont dit ce matin. Quand j'ai vu son dessin, je lui ai demandé où il avait rencontré ce monsieur, si c'était un parent d'un des enfants avec eux à la crèche.

- Ça pourrait être une explication.

- Jack m'a répondu avec assurance que c'était l'homme en noir et que donc il avait pas d'enfant, comme si c'était une évidence. Et puis j'ai remarqué qu'il m'en parlait comme s'il savait que je le connaissais déjà. Je lui ai demandé comment il pouvait le savoir.

- Vous avez raison. Comment est-ce possible ?

- C'est là que ça a vraiment basculé dans le n'importe quoi. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas me le dire. Il n'a pas le droit.

- Pas le droit. C'est insensé.

- Totalement. Je me suis énervé en entendant ça.

_J'entends le son de ma voix augmenter. Il faut que je me calme._

- J'ai tout de suite pensé que Jack avait été agressé d'une quelconque manière. A ce moment là, Lisa est intervenue en disant qu'il fallait les croire, que le monsieur en noir était gentil et que je faisais peur à Jack. Puis, quand ils ont su que je voyais en vrai l'homme en noir tous les soirs Jack m'a demandé de lui dire bonjour pour lui.

Je pose ma tête entre mes mains. Le fait de raconter l'histoire me renvoie à la figure l'absurdité de la situation.

- EXTRAORDINAIRE !

J'entend au son de sa voix qu'elle a du mal à gober ce que je lui raconte.

- Je sais pas quoi faire Annabelle. La situation m'échappe totalement, comment mes enfants peuvent-ils connaître un homme qu'ils n'ont jamais vu mais que moi je vois.

_Là, est vraiment le cœur du problème !_

Je renchéris :

- Et alors que je ne lui ai jamais parler, eux semblent l'avoir fait et savent des choses sur sa vie. Comme le fait qu'il n'ai pas d'enfant.

Je dois sûrement renvoyer une image de quelqu'un de désespéré. Annabelle prend une de mes mains dans les siennes et me dit en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Vous savez, si j'étais vous monsieur Evans, j'irais voir cet homme ce soir et je lui parlerais. Ne l'attaquez pas, vous ne savez pas quel force il a mais essayez au moins de découvrir qui il est.

_La voix de la raison a une nouvelle fois parlé_.

Je souris à Annabelle et lui dit que c'est ce que je vais faire. Nous quittons le snack et remontons travailler.

* * *

_Petite blagounette__ : Un auteur ayant un virus sur son ordinateur ne peut plus écrire. Ce genre de moyen de pression ne marche pas sur moi. _

_Passons aux choses sérieuses__ : J'ai besoin de vos impressions, soyez honnête ! _

_Je prend tous les commentaires. Aussi bien les encensements élogieux et déclarations d'amour inconditionnelles, que les pamphlets assassins et mises à mort dans les règles._

_Ceci est ma deuxième fiction, elle va contenir entre 3 et 4 chapitres et je m'attaque à un couple yaoi. _

_Graphique ou pas graphique, je me pause encore la question._

_J'ai terriblement conscience de ma médiocrité en orthographe et en grammaire donc même en ayant relu 50 fois mon texte, je sais qu'il reste des erreurs. Donc dite moi si vous en voyez ou proposez-vous comme beta-lectrice. (envoyez un PM pour toute candidature)_

_La fanfiction c'est FUN ! Pour que ça le reste, ENVOYEZ DES REVIEWS AUX AUTEURS !_

_ÇA MOTIVE GRAVE ! _

_Moi-mêmement moi-même,_

_Violette88 _


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : L'homme en noir

Auteur : violette88

Prairing : Slash yaoi (le couple est à découvrir par soi-même)

Rating : M

Disclaimeur : Rien ne m'appartient, tous est à J.K.R.. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ces lignes.

Code de lecture : _italique_ = pensées des personnages ou monde des rêves.

* * *

**19h10**

Comme hier soir, niveau -1.

Mon homme en noir est appuyé sur son pilier en béton. Nos regards se croisent. Il se tend, je le vois dans la façon dont il serre sa mâchoire. Il a comprit que ce soir notre accord tacite n'est plus.

Je marche d'un pas mesuré, je ne veux pas qu'il perçoive mon anxiété. L'air saturé de gaz d'échappement me comprime la gorge. Je suis mort de trouille et terriblement excité à la fois.

Je sens que je suis en train de vivre l'un de ses moments uniques dans une vie.

Moment où l'on sait que ça va basculer. Que quelque chose va faire que notre monde ne sera plus le même après.

J'ai eu cette sensation quand les jumeaux sont nés. Du moment où je les ai vu, que je les ai tenu contre moi j'ai su qu'ils seraient le centre de mon univers pour toujours. Que s'il fallait mourir pour eux, je le ferrais sans même regarder en arrière.

Je suis à 2 mètres de lui, je lève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Nos regards se croisent vraiment pour la première fois.

Moment en suspend.

Je m'étais trompé, son regard. Ce n'est pas de l'encre, c'est une nuit d'été traversée par une tempête. Je n'ai jamais vu un regard aussi vivant de toute ma vie. Il brille vraiment.

Il y a un pouvoir derrière ce regard.

Cette vérité me frappe, comme la foudre. Cet homme, en face de moi, n'est pas comme moi.

Il est différent, « pas naturel » comme dirait Ginny.

Je prends peur, je suis pétrifié par la peur.

_Pourquoi suis-je devant lui ? Pourquoi suis-je autant fasciné et révulsé à la fois ?_

Quelque chose se passe en moi ! J'ai chaud et froid. Je manque d'air.

Je fais une crise. Elle est puissante et fulgurante. La plus grosse que je n'ai jamais faite.

Je sens que mon monde devient noir, l'obscurité oppressante s'empare de moi.

Je veux crier mais je ne peut pas. J'ouvre la bouche et les yeux en grand. Je tombe.

Avant que tout devienne noir, je vois mon homme en noir se pencher vers moi pour me rattraper. Je sens des bras qui attrapent mes épaules, je vois ses lèvres bouger mais je n'entends rien.

Le néant devient mon univers.

_Je le connais_. Tel est la dernière pensée qui me traverse.

**Heure inconnue**

- Monsieur Evans, Monsieur Evans. Si vous m'entendez ouvrez les yeux.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

- C'est ça monsieur Evans. C'est les pompiers. M'entendez-vous ?

_Pourquoi cri-t-on ? Pourquoi y a-t-il de la lumière ? Où suis-je ?_

- Monsieur Evans, si vous comprenez ce que je dis, serrez moi la main.

_Serrer la main. Ok je peux faire._

- Parfait. Vous êtes dans le parking de l'immeuble où vous travaillez. Vous avez fait un malaise monsieur.

_Un malaise. Ah oui ! Le monsieur en noir._

- Nous vous emmenons aux urgences Monsieur. On va vous faire des examens.

_Aux urgences ! Mais non, il faut que je parle au monsieur en noir. Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appel. Il faut que je lui dise bonjour de la part de Jack. Laissez moi parterre. _

L'ambulance sort du parking de l'immeuble et se dirige vers les urgences de Londres. Une fois arrivé sur place Harold J. Evans est emmené en salle de soins. Pendant le trajet, il est retombé dans l'inconscient.

**20h30 **

Maison Evans. Le téléphone sonne.

- Allô !

- Madame Evans ?

- C'est elle même.

- Bonsoir madame. Centre des urgences à l'appareil. Je vous appel pour vous informer que votre mari a été admit dans nos services il y a de ça 30 minutes.

- Oh mon dieu ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Votre mari a été retrouvé inconscient par mademoiselle Annabelle Prewith dans le parking de l'immeuble où il travail vers 19h30. Elle a appelé les urgences qui sont venu le chercher. Il a été décidé de le garder en observation toute la nuit au vu de son passé médicale et de la violence de la crise qu'il a fait.

- Il a fait une crise ! Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis 5 ans. Puis-je venir le voir tout de suite ?

- Si vous voulez madame, mais il a de nouveau perdu connaissance dans l'ambulance et les médecins essayent de le réveiller depuis.

- Très bien. J'arrive tout de suite. Merci de votre appel.

- Je vous en prie madame.

Ginny repose le téléphone. Devant elle se tiennent Lisa et Jack assis à leur place en train de manger, déjà en pyjamas.

- Les enfants. C'était l'hôpital. Papa a fait un malaise.

- Papa va pas bien ?

Jack la regarde avec une grande peur dans les yeux.

- Mon chéri. Papa ne va pas très bien en ce moment mais il va aller mieux dans pas longtemps. On va aller le voir à l'hôpital. Il ira mieux deux fois plus vite comme ça.

- Mais papa n'était pas malade ce matin. Il allait bien quand il nous a amené à l'école.

- Je sais Lisa. Mais parfois papa fait des crises. Il va pas bien d'un coup. Ça va s'arranger ne t'en fait pas.

Tout en parlant, les enfants ont été emmenés dans l'entrée et Ginny leur a fait enfiler leurs manteaux. Elle prend les clefs de la voiture et sort.

**21h00**

- Bonsoir madame. Quelqu'un m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me signaler l'admission de mon mari aux urgences. Il a fait un malaise.

- Quel est le nom de votre mari madame.

- Evans. Harold J. Evans.

- Votre mari est en salle de réveil madame Evans. Vous ne pouvez pas le voir mais vous pouvez attendre dans la salle d'attente si vous voulez. Elle se trouve au fond du couloir sur votre gauche.

- Merci. Venez les enfants.

- Maman, pourquoi on peut pas voir papa ?

- Papa dort encore. Il faut attendre qu'il se réveil.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ma chérie.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas mon cœur. Je sais pas pourquoi papa a eu cette crise.

Installés dans la salle d'attente, ils retrouvèrent Annabelle qui attendait comme eux le réveil de Harry. Les deux femmes engagèrent une conversation. Annabelle racontant à Ginny comment elle avait retrouvé son mari dans le parking.

De leur côté Lisa et Jack se sont éloignés de leur mère et se parlent à voix basses.

- Tu crois que c'est à cause du monsieur en noir que papa est pas bien ?

La voix de Jack montre sa tristesse à devoir envisager une telle chose.

- Mais non, tu sais bien que c'est pas possible. Il nous a dit qu'il voulait pas de mal à papa.

La voix de Lisa est sans appel.

- Pourquoi papa dort alors ?

- Tu sais bien qu'il dort pas. Le monsieur en noir a dit qu'il avait quelque chose de mauvais dans sa tête. Il a oublié ses souvenirs à cause de la mauvaise chose.

- Il faut lui enlevé la mauvaise chose alors. Faut le dire aux docteurs. Faut le dire à maman.

- On peut pas. Le monsieur à dit qu'il fallait rien dire. Alors on dit rien.

- Mais papa, il est malade.

Jack venait de fondre en larme dans les bras de sa sœur.

Lisa entoura les épaules de son frère avec ses bras. Elle avait aussi peur que son frère pour son papa mais comme Jack pleurait, elle ne devait pas pleurer.

Elle avais beau affirmer à Jack que le monsieur en noir était gentil, elle se demandais quand même s'il avait pas fait du mal à son papa. En même temps ce n'était pas possible, il avait promit. Et quand ce monsieur promettait il disait la vérité. Elle le sentait quand il lui parlait dans ses rêves.

Pas des rêves se reprit-elle, des visions comme il disait.

* * *

Jack et Lisa avaient compris très tôt qu'ils n'étaient pas comme tous les enfants de leurs âges. Ils pouvaient se comprendre sans avoir à parler. Ils avaient juste besoin de penser à l'autre pour savoir comment il allait.

Puis ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'en se touchant et en se concentrant ils pouvaient modifier les humeurs de l'autre. Quand Lisa était trop énervée, Jack lui prenait la main et la calmait. Quand Jack était trop fatigué, Lisa lui touchait la tête et il se réveillait.

Ils avaient aussi des pouvoirs différentes.

Jack pouvait sentir les émotions des gens quand ils étaient tristes. Lisa pouvait sentir les émotions des gens quand ils étaient en colère.

Elle savait quand quelqu'un disait la vérité. Il savait quand quelqu'un désirait quelqu'un d'autre. Cette capacité ne lui plaisait pas trop, parfois il ne pouvait pas dormir de la nuit à cause de se parents ou bien il rougissait beaucoup en présence de la maîtresse quand elle parlait au directeur de l'école.

Ils savaient aussi avec certitude et depuis très longtemps que leur maman mentait à leur papa. Pas tout le temps, pas pour tous mais quand ils se disputaient et parlaient des choses « pas naturelles » ou « pas normales ». Quand ils parlaient des sorciers et du monde magique, Ginny affirmait que ce n'était que fantasme et imagination mais elle m'entait.

Ses enfants ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle affirmait que c'était faux. Elle savait que c'était vrai, ils le sentaient, ils voyaient qu'elle mentait et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi.

Lisa avait demandé au monsieur en noir, s'il savait pourquoi sa maman mentait à son papa. Il lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'elle était trop amoureuse de lui. Elle n'avait pas comprit. Elle, elle disait toujours la vérité à son amoureux.

* * *

Jack pensait au monsieur en noir. Ça faisait six mois qu'il le connaissait.

Au début, il ne venait que très peu de temps, il ne parlait même pas. Il restait juste là dans son esprit.

Jack le regardait, il regardait Jack puis disparaissait au bout de 5 minutes.

Puis un soir, il lui avait dit bonjour, il lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Severus et qu'il connaissait son papa et sa maman.

Jack lui avait répondu qu'il s'appelait Jack et qu'il aimait bien son prénom même s'il était bizarre. Severus avait sourit et avait disparu.

Le lendemain matin, Jack s'était réveillé avec un gros mal à la tête et l'envie de dormir.

Trois jours plus tard, il était réapparu.

Jack avait été tellement contant. Il voulait reparler à ce gentil monsieur.

Severus lui avait dit qu'il pouvait parler de lui à sa sœur mais à personne d'autre. Même pas à ses parents.

Jack ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait connaître ses parents ? Comment il pouvait lui parler dans ses rêves ?

Severus lui avait alors parler du monde des sorciers, de la magie et des capacités que lui et sa sœur possédaient. Le fait d'être des jumeaux faisaient qu'ils avaient une partie de leur magie en commun et qu'ils pouvaient ainsi parler entre eux.

Après cette conversation, Jack c'était réveiller heureux comme jamais mais très malade. Il du rester au lit pendant une semaine.

Il avait tout raconter à sa sœur qui n'avait pas beaucoup aimer ce monsieur qui rendait malade son frère.

Puis le soir suivant, c'était Lisa qui avait reçu la visite de Severus.

Elle comprit qu'il disait la vérité quand il affirmait être gentil et connaître ses parents.

Il lui avait dit qu'il aimerait rencontrer son père et avait expliquer pourquoi Jack était malade. C'était à cause de la longue conversation qu'ils avaient eu, cela demandait beaucoup d'effort à sa magie qui était toute jeune et donc il devait dormir pour en recréer.

Ce n'était pas grave, juste fatiguant.

Le lendemain matin, Lisa c'était réveillée quasiment dans le même état que son frère. Sa mère avait mis ça sur le compte de leur promiscuité.

Etre magique, être un sorcier ou une sorcière.

Comprendre ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, avaient rendu Jack et Lisa heureux comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Plusieurs fois ils avaient voulu en parler avec leur mère mais à chaque fois, ils se remémoraient les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait quand le sujet était évoqué et renonçaient.

Au fils de mois, Jack et Lisa avaient appris à communiquer avec Severus. Leur magie s'était amplifiée et ils avaient commencés à la canaliser. Ils apprenaient à la sentir et à la réunir en une boule brillante au milieu de leur front. C'était un exercice que Severus leur avait appris. De la méditation. Ils devaient imaginer que leur magie était brillante et qu'elle venait se coller sur le devant de leur tête. Aujourd'hui, ils arrivaient à visualiser la boule mais avaient du mal à la maintenir longtemps en place. Severus leur disait qu'il était très fière d'eux et qu'ils seraient sûrement de grands sorcier et sorcière.

Mais ce soir Lisa doutait.

Ce matin, à l'école, quand son papa avait reconnu l'homme en noir, elle avait cru que tout allait s'arranger. Qu'il rentrerait le soir en disant qu'il savait que la magie existait et que sa maman n'avait pas besoin d'en avoir peur.

Hélas, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Son papa était à l'hôpital à cause de la mauvaise chose dans sa tête. Severus lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais que ça effaçait les souvenirs de son papa et que c'était magique.

* * *

_Il faut que je dorme ! _se dit Lisa

_Si je dors peut être que Severus pourra me dire pourquoi papa est malade._

- Jack ! Jack ! Ecoute moi !

Elle secoue son frère sans ménage.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qui a ?

Jack a une voix endormie et ses yeux sont rouge d'avoir pleurés.

- Il faut que tu te concentres et que tu me calmes. Je dois m'endormir pour essayer de parler à Severus. Il pourra nous dire pourquoi papa est malade.

- D'accord. Je vais essayer. Je ne peut pas dormir moi, il y a trop de gens tristes ici. Ça fait trop mal.

En regardant mieux, Lisa se rendit compte que son frère semblait vraiment malade.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Jack. Je vais faire aussi vite que je peux pour m'endormir. Tu n'auras pas besoin de te concentrer trop longtemps.

- D'accord, ok. On y va.

Il se saisit de la main de sa sœur et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

Il essaye de faire abstraction du monde qui l'entour pour ne se concentrer que sur sa sœur, ses yeux, son cœur qui bas.

Il faut qu'il la calme.

Lisa se sent devenir lourde, ses angoisses s'apaisent, sa vision se trouble, son souffle ralenti.

Elle ferme les yeux.

Plonge dans le monde des rêves.

_Il fait noir. Comme d'habitude._

_ - Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je n'ai jamais eu à contacter Severus, c'est toujours lui qui est venu. Lisa, pauvre idiote, t'aurais pu penser à ça avant._

_ - Severus est ce que tu m'entant ! Oh, oh, il y a quelqu'un ? Severrrruuuuussss !_

_ - Arrête de crier !_

_ - Severus !_

_Lisa se colle contre ses jambes et les serre de ses bras._

_ - Papa est malade !_

_ - Je sais. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. _

_Le ton de Severus est triste._

_ - C'est à cause de toi qu'il est à l'hôpital ? _

_Lisa lève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et cherche la vérité._

_ - Arrête ça tout de suite !_

_Severus tremble de colère_

_ - Je ne veux pas que tu utilises tes pouvoirs sur moi. Je n'aime pas ça._

_ - Pourquoi ?_

_ - Je suis très sensible à la magie. Quand tu lis en moi, j'ai l'impression d'être nu c'est très désagréable et mal polis._

_Severus était à chaque fois émerveillé par la puissance que dégageait cet enfant et son frère. Aussi extraordinaire que ça puisse paraître, Harry Potter, bien qu'ayant sa magie bridée à un degré qui aurait du être mortel pour son être, avait réussi à produire deux enfants parmi les plus puissant de leur génération. Le jour où ils serraient reconnus par le monde sorcier, ils allaient devenir leurs nouvelles coqueluches. _

_ - Réponds Severus, c'est toi qui a fait du mal à papa ?_

_ - Oui et non Lisa._

_Elle lui renvoie un regard blessé et trahi._

_ - T'avais dit que tu l'aimais bien mon papa. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_

_« Les gamins, je vous jure ! » Severus lève les yeux au ciel et répond :_

_ - Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Harry est dans cet état. Il s'est approché pour me parler et est tombé devant moi sans que je puisse intervenir. Je pense que c'est sa magie qui a reconnu la mienne. Le problème logé dans son cerveau a réagit et a déclenché une crise. _

_ - C'est pas ta faute alors._

_ - Non ce n'est pas de ma faute._

_ - T'en mieux. Tu sais t'es mon seul ami magique. Ça aurait été bête si t'avais été méchant._

_ - T'es bien la fille de Potter, toi !_

_ - C'est qui Potter ?_

_« Severus, tournes 7 fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler, la prochaine fois. »_

_ - C'est ton papa._

_ - Mon papa ? Il s'appel pas Potter, il s'appel Evans._

_ - Dans le monde magique il s'appel Potter. Dans le monde moldu il s'appel Evans._

_Lisa s'avait ce qu'était le monde moldu, Severus lui avait expliqué. Elle sentait aussi qu'il disait la vérité quand il affirmait que son papa s'appelait Potter et Evans mais il cachait aussi quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir, c'était pas polis._

_ - Lisa, il va falloir que tu te réveilles. Ca fait un bout de temps que l'on parle et il ne faut pas que tu soit trop fatiguée. _

_ - Mais je sais toujours pas pourquoi mon papa est malade._

_ - Je ne sais pas encore mais j'ai une piste, je pense qu'elle est bonne. Il faut que je la vérifie avec des amis._

_ - Quand tu sauras qu'elle est bonne ?_

_ - Dans quelques jours ma puce. Je te jure que si elle est bonne dans quelques jours ton papa sera guéri et on pourra se voir en vrai._

_ - De vrai, de vrai !_

_Lisa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son ami magique, pour de vrai, dans quelques jours._

_ - Attention Lisa, j'ai dit peut être. Mais oui, si on y arrive, dans quelques jours._

_Severus regarda cette petite fille lui sourire avec bonheur. Dans quelques jours, normalement, tout serait résolut._

* * *

**Heure inconnue**

bip. bip. bip. bip.

_L'hôpital! Encore l'hôpital_

_Je déteste me réveiller à l'hôpital._

_J'ai mal à la tête. Trop mal à la tête. Ils ne m'ont pas donné d'anti-douleur ?_

J'ouvre les yeux.

_Ah ! Je suis dans une salle de réveil. L'infirmière n'a pas encore vu que j' étais réveillé._

_Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_

_Que c'est-il passé ?_

- Ah, monsieur Evans ! Vous avez ouvert les yeux. Vous nous avez fait très peur vous savez.

_Non, je ne sais pas et je m'en fou. Arrêtez de crier vous me donner mal à la tête_

- Avez-vous des douleurs quelque part ?

- La …. tête…. , j'arrive à articuler.

- Votre tête, c'est normal. Nous vous avons administré des anti-douleurs, ils devraient faire effet.

J'hoche la tête pour montrer que j'ai compris. Très mauvaise idée, une douleur vive me traverse le crâne.

Je gémis.

- Attention monsieur Evans. Je vais prévenir votre famille que vous êtes réveillé. Vous leur avez fait une peur bleue.

_Ma famille ! Les enfants !_

_Ça y est ! Je me rappelle ! L'homme en noir !_

_C'est en allant vers lui que j'ai eu ma crise._

_Je devais lui poser des questions._

_Harry réfléchis !_

_Harry, pourquoi je m'appelle Harry ! Seul Ginny m'appelle ainsi !_

_Je suis pas Harry mais Harold._

_Non, mon nom est Harry. Je ne peux être que Harry._

_Comment puis-je savoir avec autant de certitude que je m'appelle Harry ?_

_L'homme ! L'homme en noir, je le connais !_

_C'est quelqu'un que je connais d'avant l'Accident._

_Il appartient à mon passé._

Mon cœur bas plus vite. Le sang pulse contre mes tempes.

_Je connais son nom. Son visage m'est familier._

_Allez Harry ! Concentres- toi ! TU LE CONNAIS !_

Je ferme les yeux ! Je respire lentement ! Je laisse les images venir dans mon cerveau.

Je re-visualise la scène du parking.

Je me revois l'approcher. Je lève la tête.

_SES YEUX ! _

_Noir. Nuit. Tempête d'été. Serpent. Potions. Humidité. Colère._

Les images se mélangent, elles affluent toutes plus vites les unes que les autres.

_SON NOM ! TROUVE SON NOM !_

Les jointures de mes doigts sont blanches. Mes lèvres sont réduites à un trait. Je bloque ma respiration.

_Je l'ai ! Ça y est !_

_SNAPE ! IL S'APPELLE SEVERUS SNAPE !_

J'expire l'air que j'avais gardé dans mes poumons. Je rouvre les yeux.

Ginny, Lisa et Jack sont devant moi.

Je les regarde mais ne les vois pas.

A la réalité de la chambre d'hôpital se superpose une autre image.

Celle d'un homme en noir souriant, tenant un appareil photo à la main.

Il prend une photo.

Je sourit à l'objectif. Etroitement enlacé par un autre homme, blond.

* * *

_Padam ! Padam pam pam !_

_Haha! Vous l'avez pas vu venir celle là!_

_Ça vous en bouche un coin !_

_Je sais, le chapitre est plus court que le premier mais fallait que je m'arrête sur cette phrase. Quand je lis une fic, j'adore quand le chapitre se termine de cette manière. Le petit happening de fin qui fait qu'on se dit : c'est quand la suite !_

_Donc en temps qu'auteur, je remet ma petite blagounette du premier chapitre : Un auteur ayant un virus sur son ordinateur ne peut plus écrire. Ce genre de moyen de pression ne marche pas sur moi._

_J'ai toujours autant envi d'avoir votre avis et je suis toujours aussi désolée pour l'orthographe et la grammaire._

_Rappelez vous : La fanfiction c'est FUN ! Pour que ça le reste, ENVOYEZ DES REVIEWS AUX AUTEURS !_

_ÇA MOTIVE GRAVE !_

_Moi-mêmement moi-même,_

_Violette88_


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : L'homme en noir

Auteur : violette88

Prairing : Slash yaoi (le moment t'en attendu de la découverte est arrivé !)

Rating : T ou M (toujours le grand mystère. Mon cerveau n'a pas encore décidé)

Disclaimeur : Rien ne m'appartient, tous est à J.K.R.. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ces lignes.

Code de lecture : _italique_ = pensées des personnages ou monde des rêves.

* * *

**22h45**

L'infirmière vient de venir nous chercher. Harry a repris connaissance. Je réveille Jack et Lisa qui ont fini par s'endormir et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de réveil. Annabelle est avec nous. Bien que je lui ai dit de ne pas rester elle a insisté, elle a été remuée de retrouver son patron inconscient allongé parterre.

Nous entrons dans la chambre. Harry est allongé, très pale, il a les yeux fermés et une expression d'extrême concentration. Je reconnais tout de suite l'attitude qu'il adopte quand il essaye de faire fonctionner sa mémoire mais le sortilège est bien en place, il ne risque pas de céder.

Pas après 12 ans.

Il ouvre les yeux et relâche sa respiration. Nous sommes devant lui. Jack et Lisa me tiennent chacun une main. Son regard est flou, comme ailleurs. Je suis prise d'un doute.

_Se pourrait-il que le sceau qui bloque ses souvenirs soit défaillant ?_

Il cligne des yeux. Ses yeux redeviennent nets. Il sourit.

_Ouf ! Fausse alerte._

- Bonsoir mon chéri.

Je m'approche de lui et passe ma main dans ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Tu as encore essayé de te souvenir.

Son regard me transperce, il brille comme si un peu de sa magie était revenue en lui.

- Harry, mon amour, est-ce que tout va bien ? Des souvenirs te sont revenus ?

Cet événement c'est déjà produit une fois. Il s'était souvenu de Poudelard. C'était pendant nos années d'études, nous faisions un voyage en Ecosse et une vielle bâtisse avait attirée son attention. Le lendemain, il était revenu la voir. Il était très excité parce qu'elle lui semblait familière. Il s'était concentré comme il venait de le faire dans son lit et avait murmuré : Poudelard.

Un simple sort d'Oubliet avait réglé le problème. Dans la campagne anglaise personne ne nous regardait mais là, à l'hôpital, je risquait d'avoir plus de mal si ça devait se produire.

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Harry ?

Il vient de me parler. Sa voix est faible et hésitante.

- Pourquoi je t'appelle Harry ?

Je répète sa question pour être sûr d'avoir compris. Pourquoi cette interrogation ?

_Vite une réponse._

- Parce que c'est le diminutif d'Harold.

J'utilise toujours cette excuse.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je trouve qu'Harold est un peu trop vieux comme prénom. Harry te correspond mieux.

* * *

Je n'avais jamais pu me résoudre à l'appeler Harold. J'avais eu de nombreuses disputes à ce sujet avec Ron, mais Harry restait Harry.

En appliquant le sceau, nous avions fait en sorte qu'il se souvienne d'un nom et d'un prénom différent mais en rapport avec des noms important rattachés à son passé. Ainsi sa mémoire luterait moins contre cette implantation, car lui semblant tout de même familière. Harry James Potter était devenu Harold J. Evans, moldu londonien amnésique.

Harold pour son grand père paternel, J. pour James mais pouvant passé pour Junior et Evans pour le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Le risque aurait été que les services moldus face le recoupement avec sa tante. Mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas.

Lui faire oublier les 18 premières années de sa vie avait été la seule solution pour qu'il reste sur le droit chemin et que nous nous marrions comme il était prévu.

Toute la famille avait participé à l'opération. Ron et moi avons été ceux qui se sont le plus impliqué dedans, nous n'avions plus rien à perde. Ron avait perdu Hermione pendant la guerre et moi j'allais perdre Harry.

Il se disait amoureux d'un homme. Qu'il me voyait comme une sœur et non une amante. Pendant plusieurs mois j'ai essayé de le convaincre de changer d'avis, de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'une passade et que son véritable amour c'était moi.

Ça ne peut être que moi. C'est écrit depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre, depuis qu'on est né. Ça ne peut être autrement.

J'ai été patiente mais le jour où j'ai découvert avec qui il était, j'ai compris qu'il avait été trompé. Qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège ou d'une potion et que je devais lui venir en aide.

Avec Ron, nous nous sommes replongés dans un projet qu'ils avaient mis au point pendant la guerre. Hermione avait fait des recherches sur une technique permettant d'exercer la magie de façon différente.

On pouvait la malaxer dans son corps et ainsi créer des sceaux permettant de cacher des informations à l'ennemi s'il venait à nous capturer. Ils avaient mis cette technique au point et s'étaient mutuellement implantés en eux des sceaux dormants qui pouvaient être activés soit par eux, soit par l'un d'eux en cas d'attaque. Cette technique permettait de contrecarrer les effets de l'Imperium ou du Veriseratum. Une fois activé, le sceau gardait cacher les informations sélectionnées, elles étaient oubliées même par son détenteur et seul une personne extérieur, dans le secret, pouvait l'en délivrer.

C'était ainsi qu'Hermione était morte. Capturée par un groupe de Mangemorts, elle avait activé son sceau et oublié tous ce qui avait une relation avec la guerre. Elle était ainsi morte en ignorant pourquoi elle était torturée et par qui.

Suite à cet épisode, Harry et Ron avaient décidé d'arrêter d'utiliser ces sceaux. Ils avaient détruits tous ceux qui avaient été implantés dans les corps des espions et membres de l'Ordre et Harry avait détruit celui de Ron. Il était le seul à avoir garder le sien car implanté par Hermoine, il était trop puissant pour être supprimé par Ron. Harry ne pouvait intervenir dessus, seul une tierce personne aurait pu, et la technique avait été gardée secrète.

C'est donc en se basant sur cette magie, que nous avions échafaudé notre plan.

Le jour de ses 18 ans, une grande fête au Terrier avait été organisée. La guerre c'était fini 6 mois auparavant et Harry voulait nous présenter son compagnon. Inutile de dire que beaucoup de personnes étaient prévues et que la journée risquait d'être mouvementée.

Tout avait été planifié et tout avait marché comme prévu. Toute la famille était dans la combine.

Ron avait demandé à Harry de venir plutôt le matin, en prétextant une réunion familiale plus intime avant le grand déballage prévu pour le midi. Il était arrivé, habillé dans une superbe robe, rayonnant de ce faux bonheur créer par cette supercherie. A peine le pat de la porte franchi, il était tombé inconscient frappé par le sortilège anti-intrusion placé sur l'entrée.

Ron s'était penché sur le corps de son meilleur ami et avait activé le sceau. Nous avions eu peur que sa magie ne soit pas assez puissante pour sceller durablement le sceau et tous les souvenirs. Mais l'opération avait réussi.

Pour parachever notre œuvre, Bill avait utilisé ses capacités de légimen pour lui implanter le faux souvenir de son identité.

Ensuite nous lui avions fait boire une potion permettant de brider au maximum sa magie. Cette potion était normalement utilisée par les éleveurs de dragons sur les jeunes dragons commençant à utiliser leur magie. Beaucoup trop puissante pour leur jeune corps elle risquait de les blesser si elle n'était pas canalisée. Harry n'étant pas un dragon, cette potion annulait quasiment toute magie en lui. Le rendant aussi puissant qu'un cracmol. C'est pour cela que le ministère n'avait jamais pu le retrouver.

Une fois ces opérations terminées. Les jumeaux s'étaient appliqués à modifier son apparence. Ils avaient bruni ses yeux, troquant le vert éclatant pour du vert kaki encerclé de marron. Ses cheveux avaient été foncés et coupés court. Sa vue rectifiée. Sa cicatrice supprimée, car devenu non magique avec la mort de Voldemort. Ils l'avaient habillé en moldu.

Pour finir, Papa et Percy l'avaient transporté dans une décharge moldu à côté d'habitation dans la banlieue de Londres. Ils y avaient déposé son corps et l'avaient réveillé. Puis avaient attendu qu'il soit pris en charge par les gens travaillant sur le site et étaient rentrés à la maison.

Deux heures plus tard, les invités arrivaient.

Nous avions feint l'affolement quand il était apparu qu'Harry avait disparu et participés activement aux recherches entreprises pour le retrouver. Tout le monde avait été dupé. Même son amant n'y avait vu que du feu et nous étions passés à la phase 2 de notre plan.

Pendant toute la première année, nous avons suivit son évolution. En parallèle, nous nous sommes plongés dans l'étude de la vie moldu, pour à la fin de l'année être capable de vivre comme l'un d'entre eux. Nous avons justifié le retrait de notre famille de la vie active sorcière en nous appuyant sur la disparition d'Harry, vécue comme le coup de trop pour nous, déjà lourdement touchés par la guerre.

Les parents ont vendu le Terrier pour un petit cottage dans le Devonshire, Persy a été muté au département des relations avec le monde moldu, les jumeaux ont continué leur magasin de farces et attrapes mais ont déménagé dans le Londres moldu. Bill travail dans un pôle détaché de Gringot en France et Charlie vit toujours en Roumanie. Ron c'est inscrit dans la même fac qu'Harry et nous avons planifié notre rencontre pour l'été de ses 19 ans.

Tout c'est passé pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Renoncer à l'utilisation de la magie a été un petit sacrifice face au bonheur que je vis aujourd'hui avec lui et nos deux enfants.

* * *

**14h00**

De retour à la maison.

Ginny est venue me chercher à la sortie de l'hôpital pour me ramener. Je me suis quasiment remis de ma crise mais j'ai encore quelques douleurs à la tête. Le médecin m'a prescrit une journée de repos. Je suis allongé sur mon lit. Ginny est redescendu à son cabinet. Elle n'a pas pu déplacer les rendez-vous qu'elle avait cette après-midi.

Cette situation m'arrange. Je peux mieux me concentrer sur mes découvertes.

Cette nuit après avoir retrouvé ce nom et ce souvenir, je n'ai pas voulu en parler à Ginny. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'aurais du sauter de joie et crier partout que je me souvenais de quelque chose mais je me suis retenu.

C'est un instant privé et secret qui met revenu en mémoire. En parler serait comme le gâcher, l'abîmer.

Et puis ce nom, Severus Snape, il est tellement étrange. Il sonne comme un serpent sifflant dans mes oreilles.

L'évoquer dans ma tête en l'associant avec mon homme en noir me fait apparaître un endroit sombre, fait de pierres, enfumé par des vapeurs de mixtures et de feu de cheminé. Je ne comprend pas à quoi cela peut faire référence mais je sais que c'est un endroit où j'ai vécu. Cette salle me renvoie à la notion d'école, d'enseignement.

Lors de mes séances avec mon psychiatre, j' ai appris à faire des associations de mots et d'idées. J'ai donc pris une feuille de papier, écrit Severus Snape en bas de la page et toutes les ramifications de mots qui venaient en association avec cet homme. Je suis arrivé à de drôles de conclusion : potion, professeur, espion, amitié, courage, douleur.

Je sens que je suis sur la bonne voix. Même si en apparence tout ceci ne veut rien dire, à un moment ça va faire sens. Il faut juste qu'il y est le bon déclencheur.

_Peut être que le deuxième homme est la solution ?_

Quand j'essaye de me focaliser sur lui, je suis assailli par des émotions.

Le bonheur est celle qui domine. Penser à lui me fait sourire comme un idiot. Le souvenir de la sensation de ses bras autour de ma taille me fait rougir comme un collégien. Si je n'étais pas déjà amoureux de Ginny, je dirais que je suis fou de cet homme.

Dans mon souvenir ses traits sont flou, je n'arrive pas à les déterminer. Il est plus grand que moi, ce qui n'est pas dure vu mon 1mètre 65, et il est blond. Cette blondeur est importante, quand j'y pense des sentiments mêlés de dégoût et d'admiration viennent.

_Pourquoi m'enlace-t-il ? Pourquoi suis-je si heureux ? Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment confus que ce bonheur est plus que précieux ? C'est un vrai trésor._

Je suis plongé dans ma réflexion quand la sonnette de l'entrée retenti.

* * *

**19h10, retour au jour précédent**

Parking, niveau –1.

Cela fait 10 minutes que j'attends Harry. Comme tous les soirs je sais qu'il va sortir de l'ascenseur numéro 1 et qu'il va passé à quelques mètres de moi. Je suis appuyé contre ce bloque de béton que les moldus utilisent pour construire leurs maisons.

La lumière de l'ascenseur s'allume. Je vois les étages se décompter.

Niveau 2

…

Niveau 1

…

Niveau –1

Ding ! Les portes s'ouvrent. Il sort.

Comme tous les soirs une émotion me submerge. Il est tellement différent et le même à la fois.

Il ne dégage plus cette aura de puissance, ses yeux ne sont plus éclatant et sa cicatrice si célèbre n'est plus non plus. Mais sa démarche, son air joyeux, sa physionomie sont les mêmes.

C'est Jack qui m'a dit où il travaillait. Ce petit bonhomme est l'enfant le plus doué et le plus intelligent que j'ai pu rencontrer. Dès notre première rencontre dans son esprit, il a compris instinctivement que j'étais amicale, que je ne lui voulais aucun mal malgré mon aura de prédateur.

Très curieux, il a voulu savoir d'où je connaissais Harry mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Il aurait pu laisser filtrer une information par inadvertance et tout faire échouer.

* * *

Cela fait 12 ans que nous cherchons Harry sans relâche. Même la déclaration du premier ministre annonçant sa mort ne nous a pas arrêté.

Elle n'a fait que renforcer notre conviction qu'Harry avait été enlevé, manipulé, caché. Nos soupçons se sont tout de suite portés sur la famille Weasley.

Bien qu'elle ai réellement chercher Harry, le moment de sa disparition ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Nous sentions bien que cette réconciliation en famille avant la grande révélation était un coup fourré. Mais Harry voulait à tout prix y croire et puis nous ne pouvions pas imaginer qu'ils iraient jusqu'à détruire sa vie pour l'éloigner de nous.

Leur détachement de la vie sorcière pour s'immerger dans le monde moldu a été la preuve de leur culpabilité. Bien que l'amour des moldu d'Arthur soit connu de tous, les Weasley sont des sorciers dans l'âme, ils ont combattu pour la sauvegarde de leur monde. Leur excuse de la disparition d'Harry ne tenait pas la route. De plus, les deux derniers enfants ont totalement disparu de la surface du monde magique, étrangement c'étaient les deux plus proches d'Harry et ceux qui pouvaient perdre le plus avec la nouvelle situation.

Nous avons donc chercher sans relâche, pendant des années, mais comment retrouver un sorcier devenu moldu ? Notre totale ignorance de ce monde nous a fait perdre beaucoup de temps. Nous avons même arrêté de le chercher à un moment pour nous consacrer à la découverte de la méthode employée pour brider ses pouvoirs et le rendre amnésique. L'amnésie ne pouvait être que la seule explication à son absence. Harry est insensible à l'Imperium, ils avaient donc eu recourt à une technique que nous ne connaissions pas.

L'horreur nous a frappé quand nous l'avons découvert. Ils avaient utilisé le même sortilège qui avait tué Hermione Granger. Leur folie était telle qu'ils utilisaient sur Harry ce qui avait détruit leur groupe.

Cette technique du sceau, développée par eux, avait été effacée de nos mémoires quand Harry et Ron avaient hotté ceux qui étaient placé en nous. Ainsi ils étaient sur qu'elle ne serait plus jamais utilisée. Qu'elle ironie du sort, en voulant nous protéger, il s'était condamné.

Nous avions réussi à remettre la main dessus en cambriolant l'appartement de Ronald Weasley. Il s'était tellement adapté à la vie moldu, qu'il gardait cacher les papiers renfermant la technique du sceau dans un coffre-fort. Un simple Alohomora avait suffit pour y accéder. Une fois rentrés à la maison, trouver le contre-sort à ce sceau avait été un jeu d'enfant. Mais le bonheur avait été de courte durée.

Granger avait tellement bien perfectionné sa technique qu'une fois en place, le sceau avait un système d'autodéfense. Dès qu'une personne, identifié comme ennemi, approchait du sceau, celui-ci réagissait en plongeant son détenteur dans un comas temporaire. Cette réaction valais aussi quand le détenteur du sceau essayait de se souvenir des informations qu'il avait perdu.

Harry n'avait donc aucune chance de retrouver la mémoire par lui-même. Notre seul espoir étant que sa magie soit assez puissante pour combattre et contrecarrer celle scellant son sceau.

* * *

C'est pour cela que depuis 3 mois, je le regarde passer devant moi sans l'approcher. Il faut qu'il vienne de lui même. Si, en l'abordant, la seule chose qu'il éprouve à mon contact est de la douleur, il ne voudra plus jamais me voir.

Je sais qu'il est attiré par moi, que je l'intrigue. Je module mon aura pour qu'elle soit attractive, qu'elle exerce un pouvoir de séduction sur lui.

_Allez Harry, viens me voir ! _

Il tourne la tête vers moi. Ça y est ! C'est pour ce soir.

Il a remarqué que j'ai compris ça manœuvre. Il ralenti sa marche, calque sa respirations sur ses pas. Même en étant amnésique, il a gardé les réflexes de survie et d'attaques acquis pendant la guerre.

Il est à 2 mètres de moi. Il s'arrête. Je ne bouge pas. Je respire calmement.

Nos yeux se rencontrent.

_Par merlin ! Harry, que t'ont-ils fait ?_

_Tu étais superbe, ils t'ont rendu banale. Est-ce qu'aimer quelqu'un donne l'autorisation de faire quelque chose de si monstrueux ?_

La colère monte en moi. Mon aura est trop puissante. Tes yeux s'agrandissent de frayeur. Quelque chose se passe mais tu ne comprends pas.

C'est le sceau qui réagit, tu as mal.

_Je suis tellement désolé Harry ! _

Tu tombes. Je te rattrape en criant ton prénom. Je suis seul dans ce parking moldu. Je te tiens dans mes bras. Je me sent tellement impuissant. Ça fait tellement mal.

Mais il faut que je me dépêche. Je sort ma baguette et fait un prélèvement de sang. J'en ai besoin pour découvrir quelle potion ils utilisent pour brider ta magie. Une fois découverte, j'en ferais l'antidote.

Je range le prélèvement dans ma poche. Je t'allonge parterre. Il est 19h15, dans peut de temps ta secrétaire va descendre et te trouver. Je sais qu'elle saura quoi faire.

J'ai le cœur gros de te laisser seul, inconscient, dans le parking d'un immeuble moldu mais je sais que cette action ferra que nous nous reverrons bientôt. Un dernier regard et je transplane au manoir.

Draco et Lucius me regarde avec inquiétude et espoir. J'esquisse un sourire et hoche la tête. Draco me saute dans les bras de bonheur et Lucius ferme les yeux et vacille. Je t'en la main pour saisir son bras.

- Il va bien Lucius. Harry va bien.

Je tiens fermement le bras de mon meilleur ami. Il me lance un tel regard de détresse que j'en ai mal.

- Tu en es sûr. J'ai tellement peur que l'on échoue. Nous sommes si près du but.

Sa voix est une plainte. Tout son être se meurt de ne pas être au près de son compagnon.

- Je ne m'en remettrais pas Severus. Si ça ne marche pas cette fois-ci, je suis pas sûr d'y survivre.

Quatre ans après sa disparition, nous avions réussi par miracle à le localiser en Ecosse. Il se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de Poudelard et les détecteurs ultrasensibles destinés à réagir à son signale magique s 'étaient déclenchés. Le temps de déterminer une localisation précise et d'y transplaner, il avait disparu. Sur le moment, nous avons cru que Lucius était mort.

En perdant une nouvelle fois la connexion avec son compagnon, la créature magique enfouie en lui s'était réveillé et avait hurlé avec une telle douleur qu'il était tombé dans le coma. Six mois étaient passés avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance et un an avait été nécessaire pour qu'il sorte de la dépression dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé. En réalité, il n'a jamais quitter cet état dépressif, seul le retour d'Harry l'en guérira, mais il a accepté de vivre dans l'espoir de le voir revenir.

Le lien magique qui les uni n'a jamais été coupé. Lucuis doit se concentrer au maximum pour le ressentir mais il existe toujours. Si Harry venait à mourir, Lucius mourrait dans la demi-heure qui suit. Un veela ne peut pas vivre sans son compagnon. Une fois réunie les deux magies fusionnent pour former un noyau commun. Lors de la mort d'un des deux, la magie tue l'être restant. Un humain ne peut vivre avec une moitié de cœur, il en est de même pour un veela.

Je vois Draco avancer vers son père. Il l'agrippe par les épaules.

- Père ! Severus va réussir. Nous allons réussir !

Sa voix ne laisse aucune place au doute.

- Avec le sang prélevé, l'antidote va être trouver et nous pourrons le lui administrer. Une fois sa magie restaurée, nous pourrons briser le sceau et tout reviendra dans l'ordre des choses.

Il enlace son père et pour donner du poids à ce qu'il dit, ajoute :

- On va les faire payer Père. Je vous jure qu'ils vont croupire le reste de leur vie dans les cachots d'Azkaban.

- Il le faut Draco. Il le faut absolument.

Il se retire de l'étreinte de son fils et retourne dans ses appartements pour se reposer et conserver le peu de force qu'il possède afin de lutter pour contenir la créature vivant en lui. Draco se retourne vers moi.

- Allons y Severus. Harry a assez attendu comme ça. Père a assez attendu comme ça.

Je le suis dans les cachots du manoir où notre laboratoire de potion est situé. Nous allons commencer nos recherches et nous les arrêterons que quand la solution aura été trouvée.

* * *

Je suis le compagnon de Draco. La famille des Malfoy est issu d'une famille veela, qui au fil des générations c'est mélangée au monde sorcier pour en devenir partie intégrante. Le gène veela était tombé dans l'oubli depuis très longtemps mais du jour où Lucius a reçu la marque de Voldemort, le gène s'est réveillé. La magie veela ne répond à aucun maître. Elle ne peut cohabiter uniquement qu'avec celle de son compagnon. En implantant un peu de sa magie en Lucius, Voldemort a réveillé la créature, qui n'a eu de cesse de lutter contre cet envahisseur.

D'abord très faible, cette vielle magie a pris de l'ampleur quand Harry est né. Elle a senti que sa futur moitié était vivante et a donc redoublé d'efforts. Lucius a pris conscience de son état qu'à partir de ce moment. Il a commencé à avoir de plus en plus mal au bras, même quand le Seigneur Noir ne l'appelait pas. Il a commencé à avoir des rêves étranges, le mettant en scène avec un jeune homme inconnu. Un jour, il est arrivé en catastrophe dans mon laboratoire à Poudelard. Il ne pouvait plus approcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans avoir envi de le tuer. La magie veela faisait son œuvre et le poussait à éliminer la source magique qui polluait son être.

Identifier son mal-être a été simple, le convaincre de retourner sa veste, beaucoup plus compliqué. Mais je n'ai pas eu à le convaincre, Harry a résolut le problème en tuant provisoirement la source gênante. La nuit du 31 octobre, Lucius est devenu un Veela à part entière. Nous étions dans son salon privé quand une vive douleur au bras nous a cloués sur place. A peine remis du choque, j'ai vu Lucius s'écrouler à terre, une aura lumineuse et blanche l'a englobé, ses cheveux se sont mit à pousser et le reste de magie qui restait dans sa marque a été expulsée.

Lucius a beaucoup eu de mal à accepter sa transformation. Il a refusé d'être une créature magique. Mais rejeter avec autant de violence une partie inhérente de soi ne se fait pas sans dommages. L'être veela fusionne normalement avec le sorcier qui l'accueil. La magie veela et la magie sorcière ne font plus qu'une et l'être humain devient veela. Cette transformation se fait progressivement pendant toute la jeunesse pour se parachever à 16 ans.

Lucius n'avait pas suivit ce schéma classique et a subit en une seule nuit une transformation s'étalant sur plusieurs années normalement. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un montrant ses émotions, il sais garder le contrôle de soi en toutes circonstances mais cette nuit là il hurla de douleur. Recevoir un héritage millénaire en si peut de temps aurait du le tuer, heureusement, ma présence fit qu'il en réchappa. Je l'ai veillé toute la nuit, je lui ai administré les antidouleur les plus forts que je possédais et je l'ai regardé se transformer.

Un veela est un être de contradiction, il est à la fois la créature la plus belle et la plus hideuse existante sur terre. Ce soir là je vis ces deux aspects et liai à tout jamais mon existence à la sienne.

Les 5 années qui ont suivit la chute de Voldemort, je les ai consacré entre autre, à l'aider à dissimuler sa vrai nature et à l'accepter. Il refusait de devenir une bête de foire, il ne connaissait que trop bien la législation sur les créatures magiques et savait qu'il risquait de tout perdre. Surtout qu'il était apparu évident que Draco était aussi un veela. Hélas, il ne pouvais lutter à jamais contre ce qu'il était et Narcissa découvrit, par erreur, sa situation. En entrant dans la chambre de son mari, une nuit, pour essayer de le reconquérir, elle le vit sous sa forme veela. Surprise, elle avait fait du bruit et il s'était réveillé. Un veela en colère n'est pas quelque chose de beau à voir, Narcissa n'en ressortie pas vivante.

Draco ne sut que bien plus tard ce qui arriva vraiment cette nuit là, mais ce drame eu le bénéfice de faire prendre conscience à Lucius du jeu mortel auquel il s'adonnais. On ne peut rejeter une partie de soi sans conséquences graves. Il fit donc un travail sur soi considérable. Accepta d'écouter l'être en lui qui ne demandait qu'à vivre en osmose avec son receveur. Il se consacra également à son fils qui grandi et s'épanoui avec la conscience de son statut de créature. Je m'occupais aussi beaucoup de ce petit être blond qui était mon filleule et qui réveillait en moi des élans de tendresse inimaginables.

Lorsqu'il entra en première année, Lucius avait complètement accepté sa nouvelle identité et était devenu un maître dans l'art du camouflage et des apparences.

En quatrième année, quand le Lord Noir revient au pouvoir, Lucius n'eu d'autres choix que de retourner au près de lui. Il savait que s'il laissait filtrer le moindre soupçon, il serait découvert. Les cheveux et certains organes de veela sont très recherchés pour la confection de certaines potions. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à le tuer pour avoir son corps. Sachant que de toute façon aucun veela ne peut choisir d'avoir un maître. Lucius avait donc muselé la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de tuer cet être immonde et il était passé du côté de la résistance.

D'abord de façon anonyme puis en intégrant l'Ordre après avoir été trahit par un de ses contacts. C'est lors de ce raid que Granger fut faite captive et qu'il rencontra pour la réelle première fois Harry Potter.

Il avait 17 ans, il campais avec ses deux amis depuis plusieurs mois et ils étaient sur le point de découvrir un des horcruxes. Nous devions leur donné un emplacement pouvant en abriter un et nous avions été suivit. L'attaque a été fulgurante. Des sorts ont fusé de tous les côtés et Hermione Granger a été capturée en recevant un Imperium à ma place. Harry a juste eu le temps de déclencher le sceau qu'elle avait en elle et c'était fini. Sur trois attaquants, deux étaient morts, le troisième s'était enfuit avec sa victime.

Lucius savait que son compagnon avait attend l'âge de 17 ans. Âge où sa magie prend toute son importance et où le veela ressent le besoin de se lier à lui. Dans le feu de l'action, Lucius compris que quelque chose se passait, tout son être hurlait de joie et voulait se précipiter sur Harry. Mais le moment n'était pas propice aux effusions et Harry et Ron avaient transplané à la poursuite de leur amie en un rien de temps.

Je m'étais retrouvé sur les bras avec un veela en pleine « reconnaissance », sans son compagnon à côté de lui. Galère et misère. Impossible de le contenir. Sa magie appelait l'autre magie. Il ne faisait que parler de son odeur, de sa peau, de sa beauté, de son intelligence, de sa perfection absolue.

Une semaine ! Ça m'a pris une semaine pour mettre la main sur Potter et l'amener manu militari au manoir. Le pauvre était au trente sixième dessous, ils avaient découvert le corps mutilé d'Hermione le jour d'avant. L'Ordre, prisonnier dans son chagrin, n'avait pas fait attention à Harry sortant du QG. Je l'avais retrouvé dans le square bordant la maison. En me reconnaissant, il était venu vers moi pensant que j'avais de nouvelles informations.

Sans lui laissé le temps de comprendre pourquoi, je lui avais demandé s'il n'avait pas de problème de contrôle de sa magie depuis une semaine. Il m'avait répondu oui mais ne s'en était pas soucié, habitué à ce genre de phénomène depuis la nuit de ses 17 ans. Je lui ai ordonné de me suivre au manoir. Il a refusé, disant qu'il devait prévenir les autres s'il quittait l'enceinte protégée du QG. Ne pouvant pas faire ça, car risquant d'amener trop de questions, je l'ai immobilisé en m'excusant et j'ai transplané avec lui.

Arrivé au manoir, je l'ai amené devant la chambre de Lucius et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, je l'avais désenvoûté, expédié dans la chambre et fermé la porte. Inutile de préciser que cette nuit là, le manoir fut traversé par des ondes magiques comme rarement il en avait connu depuis sa construction. De mon côté, j'ai rejoint Draco dans notre chambre mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Je vécu à partir de cette nuit et ceci pendant une petite année avec deux veela parfaitement comblés. C'est la famille Weasley qui a détruit mon bonheur et je compte bien le reprendre.

Quand on s'attaque à une chose que Severus Snape aime, on s'expose à de gros problèmes !

* * *

_Dam dam damdam dam damdam dam damdam. __Dam dam damdam dam damdam dam damam !_

_J'ai pas pu résister, petit clin d'œil à cette saga culte qui faut toujours autant battre mon petit cœur._

_Donc gros chapitre centré sur Severus et les Malfoys. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas dessus par le compagnon d'Harry. __C'est un pairing que j'adore tellement il est pas possible en réalité._

_Big réponse aussi sur le pourquoi du comment Harry est devenu amnésique et sans pouvoir. Je pense que certaines (certains ?) d'entre vous aurons reconnu un emprunt à Naruto pour le sceau. J'ai assimilé la magie au chacras, partant du principe que l'un comme l'autre sont des fluides voyageant dans le corps issus soit du corps lui-même, soit puisés dans l'environnement proche. _

_Ma petite blagounette traditionnelle : Un auteur ayant un virus sur son ordinateur ne peut plus écrire. Ce genre de moyen de pression ne marche pas sur moi._

_Merci cinquante milles fois de me lire. J'adore allez sur ma session et voir le nombre de visiteurs augmenter entre chaque passage._

_Mais ! La fanfiction c'est FUN ! Pour que ça le reste, ENVOYEZ DES REVIEWS AUX AUTEURS !_

_ÇA MOTIVE GRAVE !_

_C'était moi-mêmement moi-même,_

_Violette88_


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : L'homme en noir

Auteur : violette88

Prairing : Slash yaoi

Rating : T ou M (Le grand mystère est résolut en fin de chapitre. Mon cerveau a décidé)

Disclaimeur : Rien ne m'appartient, tous est à J.K.R.. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ces lignes.

Code de lecture : _italique_ = pensées des personnages ou monde des rêves.

* * *

**3h45 – Manoir Malfoy **

Cela fait plus de 8 heures que nous travaillons sur l'échantillon de sang. Assez rapidement, nous avons réussi à isoler des éléments étrangers à sa composition classique mais nous n'arrivons pas à leur donner un sens.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre à quelle potion ils peuvent appartenir. Pris indépendamment les uns des autres, ils donnent des potions de consommation courante comme la pimentine, la potion anti-chute faite contre la perte des cheveux, une potion de contraception féminine, une contre la mauvaise halène.

De plus, un élément reste à déterminer. Nous avons déterminé qu'il s'agit d'une plante mais nous ne savons pas laquelle. Draco travail dessus pendant que je fais des recoupements entre les ingrédients pour trouver la potion les associant tous.

**6h00 **

Toujours aucun résultat. Draco baille de plus en plus et je commence également à sentir la fatigue me gagner. L'euphorie de notre succès est retombé et l'adrénaline dans notre corps ne fait plus effet. Nous allons faire une pose. Manger quelque chose, dormir une ou deux heures et recommencer.

Je fais part de ma volonté à Draco. Il hoche la tête et appelle un elfe pour notre repas. Pendant que nous mangeons, il me fais par de ses conclusions :

- La plante utilisée ne pousse pas en Grande-Bretagne. J'ai éliminé également les pays d'Asie qui sont les plus gros fournisseurs de plantes magiques.

Il passe sa main sur ses yeux fatigués et reprend :

- Je suis dérouté par sa composition chimique, elle ne ressemble à aucune autre des fleurs que j'ai déjà utilisé pour mes potions.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je regarde ?

Draco est un jeune potionniste, il est sorti major de sa promotion il y a 5 ans et est très doué mais il lui reste encore à apprendre certaines ficelles du métier.

- Oui, tu es plus habitué que moi à manipuler des ingrédients rares. Peut être l'as-tu déjà rencontré.

Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà utilisé autrement je l'aurais reconnu mais deux chercheurs valent mieux qu'un.

Après notre repas, je me penche sur les résultats de Draco. Il a raison, cette plante est atypique. Certains de ces composants me renvois à d'anciens souvenirs d'études.

Un de nos professeurs aimait nous lancer des défis sous forme de potions inconnus desquelles nous devions extraire les ingrédients et en retrouver l'utilité et le nom. A la fin de l'année, il nous avait donné une potion transparente, sans odeur, ni goût. Toute la classe avait planché sur cette énigme pendant un mois jusqu'à ce qu'un des étudiants, originaire de Roumanie, découvre le nom de la fleure utilisée. Si mes souvenirs sont bons cette potion était utilisée sur les dragons.

Je sens que je brûle. Il ne peut avoir de coïncidence.

Dans mon souvenir, la plante qui nous laissait en échec était une des rares fleures non magique utilisée dans la confection de potions. Si ma déduction est bonne, c'est normale que Draco ne l'ai pas reconnu puisque très rarement utilisée.

- Je sais ce que c'est Draco.

- Vraiment !

- C'est une plante utilisée dans extrêmement peut de potions. Si mon souvenir est bon, deux uniquement, et elles sont en rapport avec les dragons.

- Ils se la procurent grâce à leur fils Charlie. Ils sont tous de mèche.

Sa voix contient tout le venin qu'il ressent à leur égard.

- Nous le savons déjà Draco. Médire sur eux ne va pas faire avancer les choses. Va me chercher dans la bibliothèque le livre intitulé _Ingrédients non magiques et Potions affiliées_, il fait parti de mes livres d'études.

Il sort du laboratoire pour se rendre au deuxième étage où est situé la bibliothèque.

La potion que notre professeur nous avait donnés à analyser servait à accélérer la puissance magique des dragons. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un ingrédient tel que celui-ci se trouve dans le sang d'Harry. Ils ont bridés sa magie, non l'inverse.

De retour dans le laboratoire, Draco me tend l'ouvrage.

Je l'ouvre à l'index et recherche le mot dragon. Page 129. J'ouvre et le dessin de la plante m'apparaît comme dans mon souvenir.

C'est un chardon poussant communément en Roumanie et est appelé par la population locale Chardon de feu ou Souffle du dragon à cause de sa couleur rouge et de sa forme effilée rappelant une flamme (1).

Dans la rubrique utilisation est donné le nom des deux potions intégrant cette plante : la Dragonus Maxima et la Dragonus Minima.

Il est expliqué que la première a été inventé au XIVème siècle par un dragonier qui cherchait à augmenter la puissance de sa dragonne pour gagner un tournois. Hélas, la dragonne n'avait pas supporté le surplus magique et en était morte. Par contre cette découverte avait permit de mettre au point la seconde potion qui limitait elle l'apport magique de l'animal. Permettant ainsi de sauver plus de bébés dragons à la naissance en les aidant à mieux canaliser leur magie.

Le mystère était résolut.

La famille Weasley avait fait boire à Harry une potion destinée à canaliser la puissance magique d'un dragon. Soit l'animal magique le plus puissant au monde. C'était un miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti vivant et ça expliquait le taux anormalement bas de sa magie.

- Comment ont-ils pu ? Ils ont délibérément tenté de l'assassiné. Harry n'est pas un dragon, ça aurait du le tuer.

Draco tremble de rage à côté de moi. Des larmes de colères roulent sur ses joues pâles. Je le sert fortement contre moi. Son statut de veela fait qu'il est très sensible au bien être d'autrui.

Pendant l'année des 17 ans d'Harry, les deux garçons s'étaient très liés l'un à l'autre. Draco avait aidé Harry dans un premier temps à gérer les humeurs de son père et à désamorcer les crises qui pouvaient se créer entre eux.

De son côté, Harry avait découvert l'aspect doux et prévoyant de mon veela et aussi appris à apprécier à sa juste valeur son esprit pratique et son humour cynique.

Lors de sa disparition, leur amitié lui avait cruellement manqué et la souffrance dans laquelle son père s'était enfermé l'avait marqué au plus profond de son être.

Une nuit, il m'avait dit avec beaucoup de sérieux que si un jour je venais à disparaître comme Harry, il se suiciderait. L'idée même de ne plus m'avoir à côté de lui le terrifiait alors perdre le contact magique avec moi le rendrait fou. Ma première réaction a été de le dissuader mais au fil de notre conversation, je m'étais rendu compte que je ferais la même chose si la situation était inversée. Ne plus ressentir sa magie c'est comme mourir.

Mon admiration pour Lucius avait encore augmenté cette nuit là ainsi que mon amour pour Draco, le centre de mon univers.

Sortant de mes souvenirs, j'embrasse Draco qui se perd dans notre étreinte, cherchait le maximum de réconfort que je puisse lui donner.

- Draco, nous savons comment annuler la potion. Il faut faire la Dragonus Maxima. Elle inverse le processus.

Il se détache de moi, essuie du revers de la main ses larmes et acquiesce.

- Nous sommes près du but. Nous allons réussir Severus.

Et c'est fort de cette nouvelle détermination que nous nous remettons au travail.

* * *

**15h00 – Maison des Evans**

Je viens de sonner à la porte de la maison d'Harry et Ginny.

Elle m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire qu'il avait fait une nouvelle crise et qu'elle craignait que le sceau se soit affaibli.

Je sais parfaitement que c'est impossible.

Dans un premier temps parce que c'est moi qui l'ai scellé et je l'ai bien fait et dans un second temps parce qu'Harry reçoit une dose périodique de Dragonus Minima depuis 12 ans et que sa magie est ainsi totalement muselée. Mais comme dise les moldus, _La prudence est mère de sûreté_, donc allons vérifier.

La porte s'ouvre et c'est un Harry palot mais souriant qui m'accueil. Il me dit qu'il est contant de me voir et qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais dans le coins.

Je lui répond que l'équipe est en jour de repos et que Ginny m'a appelé pour me prévenir de sa crise. N'ayant rien à faire, je passais pour prendre des nouvelles.

- Tu n'aurais pas du te déplacer pour ça. Comme tu peux le voir je vais beaucoup mieux. Le mal de tête est oublié et je pète la forme.

Nous passons dans le salon et il me propose de boire quelque chose. Je lui répond que n'importe quoi ferra l'affaire.

Il me laisse pour aller dans la cuisine chercher les rafraîchissements.

Je regarde autour de moi. Ce salon typiquement moldu. Je me rappel de l'époque où nous étions le trio d'or où même si nous étions en guerre et pas sur de nous réveiller vivant le lendemain nous vivions pleinement chaque instants.

Aujourd'hui, je suis le médecin sportif d'une équipe de deuxième division(2) anglaise qui ne serra jamais reconnu au delà de notre île. Je ne déteste pas mon métier mais il ne correspond pas à ce que je m'imaginais pour mon avenir. De toute façon, rien ne correspond à l'avenir que je m'étais construit.

La femme de ma vie est morte en voulant protéger un connard et mon meilleur ami vit dans le mensonge pour son propre bien. J'ai beau me passer et repasser cette scène dans ma tête, je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a écarté Snape de la trajectoire de ce trait rouge pour le recevoir à sa place.

La vision de son corps atrocement mutilé me revient en mémoire. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de l'effacer.

Il faut que je me reprenne, Harry va revenir.

* * *

Harry, mon meilleur ami. Mon sixième frère. Il m'a trahi. Il m'a tourné le dos au moment où j'allais le plus mal pour s'amouracher d'un blondinet, d'un Malfoy, l'ennemi naturel de notre famille.

Que ce soit le père ou le fils a peut d'importance, mais comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ?

Hermione venait de mourir et lui disparaît. Pour réapparaître 3 jours plus tard ne pouvant dire où il s'était rendu mais affirmant amener deux alliers officiels de plus de notre côté.

Quand les Malfoy sont entrés dans square Grimault nous avons tous cru à une mauvaise blague. Mais Harry les a fait assoire à la table de réunion et à ouvert la séance du jour sans plus de cérémonie.

Je ne peux pas cacher qu'ils nous ont aider à gagner la guerre et que sans leur aide nous aurions sûrement passer plus de temps à la terminer. Mais dès le début, le rapprochement soudain entre Harry et Malfoy père a été suspecte. Ils échangeaient des sourires complices quand ils pensaient que personnes ne les voyaient, ils s'éclipsaient pour réapparaître quelques temps après beaucoup plus détendus.

J'ai rapidement fait par de mes soupçons à Ginny qui a confirmé mes dires en me dévoilant qu'Harry avait arrêter d'être réceptif à sa court depuis la mort d'Hermione. Elle mettait ça sur le compte de la perte de son amie mais elle commençait à trouver le temps long.

J'ai eu la preuve que mes accusations étaient fondés le jour de la bataille finale.

Le combat tant attendu c'est déroulé tôt le matin et le reste de la journée a été consacré à attraper les mangemorts restant, à compter nos morts et à féliciter Harry.

En fin de soirée, Harry est sorti de l'infirmerie et est retourné dans sa chambre pour se changer.

C'est l'infirmière qui m'en a informé et je me suis dirigé vers ses appartements pour savoir comment il encaissait le coup d'avoir tuer un homme. Pour toute la population sorcière, Harry était un héros, pour moi c'était mon meilleur ami et je savais qu'il risquait d'avoir du mal à gérer les éloges qu'il recevrait pour avoir tuer.

En arrivant, la porte de sa chambre était entre-baillé et j'ai entendu des voix. Je me suis approché pour voir qui cela pouvait bien être et je suis tombé de très haut face à la scène qui s'offrait à moi.

Harry dans les bras de Lucius Malfoy, ce dernier le réconfortant et l'embrassant. J'ai fuit l'endroit le plus vite possible, trop perturbé par ce qui venait de m'être révélé.

Le lendemain matin, j'en ai parlé à Harry.

Je lui est demandé des explications. Lui disant que je le croyant intéressé par ma sœur et que je le retrouvais dans les bras d'un homme de 20 ans son aîné et ennemi de ma famille.

Il est entré dans une fureur noire.

Me demandant de ne jamais plus insulter Lucius devant lui et que si je ne pouvais approuver son choix je n'étais pas l'ami qu'il pensait.

Il est venu par la suite s'excuser de son comportement m'expliquant qu'il s'étais disputé l'heure d'avant avec Lucius.

Mais le mal était fait.

Harry n'était pas dans son état normal. J'avais vu clairement au travers du jeu des Malfoys.

Harry n'aurait jamais réagi face à moi de cette façon. Seule une potion ou un sortilège pouvait le rendre aussi agressif. Lucius Malfoy a manipulé les sentiments d'Harry pour être accepté dans le camps des vainqueurs.

Il l'a fait tombé artificiellement amoureux de lui pour se placer avec son fils dans les bonnes grâces de l'Ordre.

Qui irait remettre en cause les paroles de l'élu ? Personne !

Son plan était parfait.

Il avait juste omit un détail : moi !

Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami, connaissant Harry mieux que lui-même, pouvant voir à travers n'importe lequel de ses masques.

Pour être sur de ce que j'avançais j'ai fais des recherches. Quelle potion peut avoir l'effet d'un filtre d'amour mais aussi rendant agressive la personne ayant bu le filtre quand on dit du mal de son amant/amante.

_L'Amore Absolutis_.

Vielle potion utilisée jusqu'au XVIIème siècle dans les grandes familles nobles pour assurer la pérennité de l'alliance scellée par le mariage.

La potion était donnée à la mariée pour une fidélité sans faille à son mari et aucun antidote n'avait été inventé. L'action de cette potion était détectable grâce à plusieurs symptômes caractéristiques : l'amour absolu et immédiat de la personne ayant pu la potion, la capacité de se battre jusqu'à la mort pour la personne aimée, la fidélité totale, l'agressivité exagérée dès qu'une attaque est proférée contre l'aimé(e), la capacité d'accepter tous les traitements que l'aimé(e) fait subir à celui qui à but la potion.

Cette potion collait en tous points à l'attitude d'Harry, et Malfoy, étant issu d'une ancienne famille noble, devait connaître cette potion et ses effets.

Comme aucun antidote n'avait été créé, l'utilisation de cette abomination avait été interdite au XVIIème siècle. Jugée trop barbare et ancienne, elle avait entraîné trop de suicides et de dérives entachant l'image de la haute noblesse.

Malfoy avait évidemment passé outre cet interdit et avait utilisé à ses fins personnels les effets pervers et sadiques de cette potion.

Je devais délivrer Harry de son emprise !

* * *

**Salon des Evans**

Harry revient avec deux cocas. Il regarde son ami perdu dans ses pensées. Ce dernier relève la tête en entendant ses pas et lui fait un sourire.

Harry a toujours été intrigué par le sourire de Ron. Il a constamment un air mélancolique sur le visage, ce qui attire les filles comme des mouches.

C'est également un des autres mystères qui l'entoure.

Ce dernier n'est jamais resté avec une fille plus de deux mois. Il choisit toujours les mêmes, de taille moyenne, brunes, souvent bouclées, des yeux marron claire, mince, ayant fait de hautes études.

En 12 ans de cohabitation, Harry lui avait connu 5 petites amies, les autres étant juste des passades.

Un soir, bien éméché, Ron lui avait raconté qu'il avait été fou amoureux d'une fille au lycée mais qu'elle était morte. Tuée par un fou. Elle avait été retrouvé mutilé et que depuis il était incapable de regarder une fille sans penser à elle.

Harry avait été très triste pour son ami mais n'avait réussi à obtenir aucune information sur cette fille. Ni son nom, ni sa description physique, ni l'endroit où elle avait vécu. Rien.

Ron lui avait dit qu'il avait tiré un trait sur cette partie de sa vie et qu'il ne voulait plus en parler. Le lendemain matin, au réveil, il semblait avoir tout oublié de la discussion passée. Harry ne lui en avait pas reparlé, de peur de réveillé de mauvais souvenirs.

Mais là, en cet instant, il semblait tellement triste. Comme portant la misère du monde sur le dos.

- Tu vas bien Ron ? Tu semble très fatigué. Des problèmes au travail peut être?

_Harry ! Si seulement tu savais !_

_Mon ami je t'envi parfois de vivre dans ton monde de chimère et de faux semblants._

_Tu as une famille heureuse, un travail qui te plais. __Tu ne connais pas ton passé mais c'est plutôt un bien qu'un mal. _

_Tu ne te réveilles pas en pleine nuit encore tremblant du cauchemar que tu viens de vivre._

_Quand nous avons pris la lourde décision de t'effacer la mémoire, je pensais avoir pris en compte tous les paramètres. Mais je me suis un peu oublié dans l'histoire. _

_En faisant cela, j'ai perdu le confident que tu étais. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je pouvais parler de mes peurs, de mes douleurs. Nous avions vécu les mêmes choses, nous nous comprenions mutuellement. Hermione me manque tellement, tous les jours, que parfois je pense aller la rejoindre mais à chaque fois tu te rappelles à moi et je reste. _

_Je t'ai sauvé mon ami, comme tu nous as tous sauvés. Si je meurt ma magie meurt avec moi et ton sceau sera levé. Je ne peux pas te condamné à vivre comme l'esclave de Lucius Malfoy._

_Alors je reste, je tiens le coup pour toi, pour Ginny, pour toute la famille._

Cela fait 5 minutes que j'ai posé une question à Ron et il ne me répond pas. Quelque chose ne va pas bien du tout. Tout son être crie sa douleur.

- Ron ! Hey, Ron ! Je te parle.

- Hein! Quoi! Que disais-tu ? J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- C'est ce que je vois. Tu as des soucis à ton travail ?

- Mon travail. Non ! Non, non ! Rien de spéciale. Les bobos habituels. Les joueurs sont plutôt heureux de leurs résultats, ils restent en ligue 2 la saison prochaine.

- C'est très bien tout ça !

J'essaye de prendre un ton enjoué.

- Tu as des projets de vacances pour les mois qui viennent. Tu n'en as pas du tout pris cet été.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Peut être un voyage organisé comme l'année dernière. Ça m'avait fait du bien.

- Oui, je me souvient tu étais rentré bronzé et pétant la forme. Tu devrais en refaire un, ça te remonterais le morale. Tu me semble un peu déprimé.

_Je me retient d'éclater de rire. Ce que tu peux être drôle Harry. Déprimé, je suis dépressif chronique depuis 12 ans. Je prend des médicaments depuis 9 ans en cachette de tout le monde et l'année dernière, j'ai prétexter un voyage organiser pour faire une cure de sommeil dans un centre spécialisé._

_C'est pour ça que j'étais reposé à mon retour._

_Mon psychanalyste est un moldu très compétant mais il ne peut pas m'aider. Mes vrais soucis doivent rester secret._

_J'ai besoin de sortir de cette maison. Le voir heureux m'insupporte. Il faut que je sorte tout de suite ! _

- Bon. Il va falloir que j'y aille.

- Déjà, on a à peine parlé.

- Oui, mais j'ai des courses à faire et je dois passer voir le chat de la voisine, elle est partie en vacances.

- Mais tu n'as pas déjà fait ça le mois dernier.

- Si ! Si, si ! Mais elle est repartie.

- Y'en a qui on de la chance. Partir en vacances tous le mois.

- N'est-ce pas hein. Bon, salut ! Embrasses Ginny et les enfants de ma part. Bye !

- Bye ! Fait attention à toi en rentrant.

- Oui, Oui !

Je reste sur le pas de la porte. Je le regarde partir et un mauvais pressentiment me broie l'estomac. Comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait lui arriver.

* * *

**19h30 – Manoir Malfoy **

Après avoir découvert la potion, nous nous sommes remit au travail.

Je suis aller acheté le chardon de feu dans le chemin de traverse pendant que Draco regroupait les autres ingrédients nécessaire à la confection. Notre projet de se reposer quelques heures a été avorté et nous avons entamé la première phase de réalisation.

Elle demande une certaine concentration et de la finesse. La manière de couper les ingrédients est très importante ainsi que la puissance du feu sous le chaudron. A 15h00, la première phase était réussite et le mélange avait obtenu la consistance et la couleur voulue.

Draco et moi sommes allez dormir après cela, la potion devant refroidir pendant 5 heures avant la deuxième phase.

Dans une demi-heure celle-ci va débuter. Nous sommes en train de manger dans la grande salle en compagnie de Lucius qui semble aller beaucoup mieux.

Il commence à croire à la réussite de notre plan et un peu d'espoir lui a redonné quelques couleurs. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui entame la conversation :

- Une fois que la potion sera faite. Qu'allons nous faire ?

Draco et moi échangeons un regard. C'est la phase difficile de notre plan. Je prend la parole.

- Nous devons la faire boire à Harry. Tant qu'il n'a pas retrouvé sa force magique, le sceau ne pourra être détruit.

- Pour cela, il faut la lui faire boire à son insu. Nous ne pouvons l'approcher sans qu'il tombe dans le coma. Et nous avons besoin de lui conscient pour la destruction.

C'est Draco qui vient de parler et il vient soigneusement d'éviter le hic de notre plan.

- Comment allons-nous faire pour le détruire ? Même avec sa magie, le sceau nous verra comme des ennemis.

Et Lucius a posé la question qui fâche.

- Nous n'avons pas dit que notre plan était parfais. Nous comptons sur la puissance magique d'Harry pour nous aider.

- Donc votre plan peut totalement échouer. C'est ce que tu essayes de me dire Severus.

Le ton de Lucius est glaciale.

- Non !

Je martel avec conviction.

- Le plan va marcher. La seule inconnu est la façon dont Harry va réagir à notre approche. Quand il aura récupéré toute sa magie, celle scellant le sceau aura du mal à résister à ses attaques. Etant ton compagnon, la magie veela qu'il a en lui va attaquer sans relâche cette intrusion. Nous ne serons là que pour donner un coup de pouce. La magie de Weasley, toute puissante qu'elle soit, ne ferra pas le poids face à la notre. Il faut que tu en sois certain Lucius. Quand la magie d'Harry serra de nouveau présente en toi, il faudra que tu te concentre sur elle pour lui procurer le maximum puissance. Tu devras te fondre en elle.

Je n'ai pas lâcher Lucius des yeux en lui disant ça. Il faut qu'il soit aussi convaincu que nous de la réussite du plan. L'application qu'il mettra dans la réalisation de sa tache sera déterminante.

Je pense avoir réussi à la convaincre au vu de la lueur qui c'est allumé dans ses yeux. La créature magique est au plus proche du sorcier et c'est d'une seule et même voix qu'ils me répondent :

- Très bien. Je te crois. Je vous crois tous les deux. Quand passons-nous à l'action ?

- Quand la potion sera fini et nous devons y aller Severus. La fleure est à ajouter dans 5 minutes.

Draco vient de prononcer ces paroles en se levant de table. Lucius et moi-même suivons son mouvement et nous descendons au laboratoire.

A 20h00 pile, le chardon de feu ou souffle du dragon est incorporé dans la potion refroidie.

A 20h05, elle est brassée 5 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis le feu est allumé à 256 degrés pendant 12 minutes.

A 20h18 précisément la potion Dragonus Maxima est parfaitement réalisée. Sans couleur, sans odeur, sans goût, elle peut être incorporée dans n'importe quel liquide sans être détectée.

Nous devons désormais attendre demain soir pour mettre à exécution notre plan.

* * *

**20h30 – Maison des Evans**

_ - Et alors, le Norbert le gentil dragon, dit au revoir à géant qui l'avait accueilli et reparti aux pays des dragons retrouver sa famille et ses amis. _Voilà, l'histoire est fini les enfants il est temps d'aller dormir.

Harry referme le livre racontant l'histoire de Norbert le dragon et aide Jack à se glisser sous ses couvertures.

Lisa retourne dans son lit situé à l'autre coin de la chambre.

- Bonsoir mon trésor. Fait de beaux rêves. Dors bien une nouvelle journée d'école t'attend demain.

- Papa ?

- Oui mon chat.

- T' as parlé au monsieur en noir hier soir ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'ai eu ma crise juste avant de le voir.

- Tu va le voir demain soir alors ?

- Peut être, je ne sais pas s'il sera là. Il a du avoir peur de me voir m'écrouler comme ça devant lui.

- Je pense pas du tout qu'il est eu peur. Je suis sur qu'il a pas du tout du tout eu peur.

- Si tu le dis mon bonhomme. Aller dors bien mon cœur.

Je lui fait un gros bisous sur sa joue et je me rend au près de Lisa.

- Bonne nuit ma puce.

- Bonne nuit papa.

- Fait de beaux rêves.

- Papa ?

- Hum.

- Tu m'aimes beaucoup hein ?

- Bien sur que je t'aime ma chérie !

- Même si tu devais partir tu m'aimerais toujours pareil.

- Mais bien sûr. De toute façon si je partais tu viendrais avec moi. Je serais trop triste sans toi, ton frère et ta mère.

- Même si maman était méchante tu voudrais quand même toujours de nous.

_Je ne comprend pas l'angoisse de ma fille. Voilà encore une conversation comme celle au sujet de Severus Snape._

- Ma petite chérie, ta maman n'est pas méchante. Tu as une de tes amies à l'école dont la maman a été méchante avec le papa ?

- Non.

Sa petite voix est tremblotante.

- Hou ! La ! La ! Tu as une gros chagrin toi. Que c'est-il passé aujourd'hui pour que tu pense que je vais vous quitter ?

- Rien. Je te jure papa, rien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Je prends ma fille dans mes bras pour la consoler. Je voix bien qu'elle est au bord des larmes mais qu'elle ne veut rien me dire. Je l'entend qui me chuchote dans l'oreille :

- Tu dois promettre. Si tu pars, tu pars avec Jack et moi.

Je ne comprends pas le pourquoi de sa requête mais j'acquisse :

- Je te le promet mon bout de chou. Si un jour je pars se sera toujours avec toi et Jack. Je vous aimerais toujours très fort tous les deux.

Je sers fort contre moi ma petite fille qui a besoin de réconfort. Elle se détache de moi. Me fait une bisous sur la joue et se glisse sous ses couvertures. Je lui passe la main dans les cheveux et me dirige vers la porte.

Sur le pat, je met la veilleuse en marche et referme la porte en leur souhaitant une dernière fois bonne nuit.

Je décents dans le salon rejoindre Ginny assise dans le canapé en train de regarder un feuilleton.

- Ça y est. Les enfants sont couchés.

- Oui.

- Je me cale contre Ginny dans le canapé et passe un bras sur son épaule.

- Lisa vient de me faire une drôle de scène. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas la quitter. Je me demande si l'une de ses camarades de classes n'a pas des parents qui divorces.

Ginny a tournée son visage vers moi.

- C'est possible. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ?

- Elle voulait être sur que si jamais je partais, je partirais avec elle et Jack.

- Mais pas avec moi ?

- Non. Elle a insisté. Elle m'a dit « même si maman est méchante tu jure de toujours vouloir de nous. »

- C'est bizarre oui. Je lui en parlerais demain en les emmenant à l'école. Je sais que le petit Victor, un de leur ami, a ses parents qui vivent séparément.

- C'est vrai, j'ai déjà parler à la mère je crois. Avec la rentrée ils sont fatigués. Lisa a du parler avec ce garçon et elle a eu peur que ce qui est arrivé à ses parents nous arrive.

Ginny se ressert contre moi et dit d'une voix espiègle :

- Mais ça ne va pas nous arriver. Tu m'aimes trop pour me quitter. Tu te sentirais trop seul sans moi.

- Oui je serais perdu sans toi.

Je lui souri et ambrasse ses lèvres. Nous arrêtons de discuter et nous nous plongeons dans le film diffusé à la télé.

22h00. Le film vient de se finir et nous montons nous coucher.

- Tu te lèves plus tôt que d'habitude demain ?

- Oui, j'ai mon premier rendez-vous à 8h00. Annabelle n'a pas pu faire autrement, je dois rattraper les consultations que je n'ai pas assuré aujourd'hui.

Je me faufile dans les draps de notre lit.

- Au fait, ton mal de tête est passé ?

- Oui, je ne ressent plus rien.

- C'est bien. Est-ce que Ron est passé te voir dans la journée ? Je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin.

- Oui, vers 15h00 je crois. Je lui est trouvé une petite mine. Prendre des vacances lui ferrait du bien.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Je lui en parlerais dimanche, on passe la journée chez mes parents. Ils ont envi de voir les enfants.

- C'est une bonne idée. Ça va me changer de l'air polluer de Londres.

Sur ces bonnes paroles j'éteins la lumière et nous plongeons dans le monde des rêves.

Alors qu'Harry et Ginny s'endormaient paisiblement, Jack et Lisa étaient encore éveillés et la petite fille était partie se réfugier dans le lit de son frère.

- Jack, t'es sûr que Severus ne va pas voler papa.

- Il a promit. A la sieste, il a dit que papa allait plus être malade mais on doit pas avoir peur. Il a promit qu'on serait toujours avec papa.

- Tu le jure hein ! Je veux pas que papa soit plus là.

Jack enserre de ses bras sa jumelle. Il a aussi peur qu'elle mais pas pour les mêmes sait bien que son papa les aime, il le ressent. Il a peur de ne plus voir sa maman.

Demain soir, quand son papa aura la mauvaise chose d'enlevée, il ne va plus aimer autant sa maman, parce qu'il va comprendre que sa maman lui a menti. Il ne veut pas que son papa et sa maman vivent comme ceux de son ami Victor. Chacun dans une maison différente.

Les deux enfants s'endorment dans l'appréhension du lendemain soir.

* * *

- Bonsoir Annabelle.

- Bonsoir monsieur Evans. Passez une bonne soirée.

- Vous de même.

**19h10**

Je rentre à la maison. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

Niveau –1, parking réservé aux employés de l'immeuble.

J'avance d'un pas rapide, ma sacoche à la main.

L'odeur de pneus chauds et de carburant m'agresse le nez. Je tourne la tête à gauche.

Un mouvement a attiré mon attention.

Trois hommes se tiennent devant moi. Severus Snape et deux hommes blonds. Le père et le fils au vu de leur ressemblance physique.

Mon homme en noir lève le bras et braque un bout de bois dans ma direction. Mon corps réagit instinctivement, je me plaque à terre et roule entre deux voitures.

Je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive.

_Le bout de bois. Il est dangereux !_

J'entend un juron et des bruits de pas.

Je me met à quatre pattes et sort la tête pour essayé de les repérer. J'ai juste le temps de voir une lumière arriver sur moi.

Je suis frappé par elle et une envi irrésistible de boire me saisi. Un verre remplit d'eau apparaît devant moi. Mon envi de boire est tellement forte que je ne me pose même pas la question de savoir comment il a pu arriver ici, je m'en saisi et bois le liquide.

_Ce n'est pas de l'eau. Ça doit être du poison. _

Mon corps me brûle de l'intérieur.

Je hurle !

Une grande déchirure se produit. Comme un voile noir qui se disloque. Tout explose dans ma tête.

Tous mes souvenirs perdus réapparaissent d'un coup.

Des images défiles : mon oncle, ma tante, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledor, Poudelard, le monde sorcier, Voldemort, la guerre, mes parents, Severus, Draco, Lucius…

- LUCIUS !

Je hurle son prénom. Mon être tout entier reçoit de nouveau sa magie. Mon amour est là. Ma moitié, mon tout est à côté de moi.

- HARRY !

_POV Harry_

Des bras puissants m'enlace.

Me sert à m'en écraser les côtes mais mon étreinte est aussi forte. Le bonheur perçu dans mon premier souvenir est revenu.

Tout en moi exulte. Je geins.

Je ne peux empêcher ma voix d'émettre cette plainte. Bruit que tout compagnon émet quand il rencontre pour la première fois son veela.

J'enfonce mon visage dans son cou, je renifle son odeur, m'enivre de son aura.

Mes bras sont autour de sa tête, mes mains s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux.

Nous sommes toujours dans le parking. Je suis parterre enlacé par mon veela.

Severus et Draco se tiennent à côté de nous dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Draco a les joues qui ruissellent de larmes et Severus le tient étroitement, un sourire éclatant sur son visage.

Je baisse les yeux et rencontre les tempêtes grises de mon aimé également pleines d'eau.

Je ne dois pas être mieux que lui d'ailleurs. Il répète inlassablement mon prénom comme s'il ne voulais pas croire à mon retour. Je lève la main pour caresser sa joue et je l'embrasse.

Ma langue touche la sienne. Le nirvana du paradis est atteint. Elle entre dans ma bouche.

Je passe ma jambe sur la sienne pour mieux me coller à lui. Son bras droit passe sous ma taille pour me rapprocher pendant que le gauche maintient ma jambe surélevée.

La sensation d'un crochet agrippant mon nombril se fait ressentir.

Lucius vient de nous faire transplaner. A la sensation de moelleux sous moi, je dirais sur un lit.

Je me re-concentre sur le corps pressé contre le mien.

Mes mains déboutonnent les boutons de sa chemise. Je tire dessus pour faire sortir les pans de son pantalon.

Je pose mes mains sur cette chair si parfaite que je n'ai pas touché depuis 12 ans.

_POV Lucius_

Harry !

Mon monde se résume à ce mot.

Sa magie que j'ai a peine ressenti pendant 12 ans coule de nouveau en moi.

Je ne réfléchis plus.

Il me caresse la joue, me sourit à travers ses larmes, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je répond tout de suite. Ma langue entre dans sa bouche. Nous nous mangeons mutuellement les lèvres et je me laisse submerger par mon besoin de possession.

Mon compagnon est la chose la plus précieuse, l'être le plus fragile et le plus important à protéger mais il est uniquement à moi.

Je dois le clamer comme tel une nouvelle fois.

Avant de perdre totalement les pédales, je me concentre pour transplaner dans ma chambre.

Lui faire l'amour dans un parking en face de mon fils et Severus n'est pas le meilleur moyen de célébrer nos retrouvailles.

Sur le lit, je le plaque sous moi. Il gémit depuis tout à l'heure. Ça ne fait qu'exciter encore plus mon être.

C'est ça façon de me faire comprendre qu'il accepte le lien et veut le finaliser.

Je le déshabille.

Je tire sur son manteau. Il se détache de moi. Commence déboutonner sa chemise.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne pour le stopper.

Nos respirations sont hiératiques.

L'air de la chambre est saturé par la magie qui s'échappe de nos corps.

Il tend les mains et touche mon torse. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte mais ma chemise est ouverte.

Je l'enlève sans détacher mes yeux des siens.

Je laisse tomber le tissu derrière moi et je commence à déboutonner la sienne.

Nous nous retrouvons torses nus face à face.

_POV Harry_

L'instant est magique.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, nous nous observons comme lors de notre première fois. Je m'émerveille encore une fois de la beauté qu'il dégage.

Il c'est totalement transformé en veela. Son nez c'est affiné, ces cheveux sont arrivés à ses hanches, ses yeux ont viré à l'argent, sa carrure a augmenté, son corps luit dans le noir.

Tout n'est qu'attraction et désire chez lui et je me laisse submerger par mes envies avec bonheur.

Je retrouve ce sentiment de sécurité qui m'avait entouré pendant un an. Cette certitude d'être aimé sans condition et sans jugement.

Je pose mes mains sur son torse et les remontes en frôlant ses côtes puis ses pectoraux pour passer mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser.

Il a compris le message.

Je me livre totalement à lui et accepte dans son entier son amour et sa domination. Il fond sur mes lèvres comme sur sa proie. Je suis de nouveau allongé sur le lit.

Nos langues se touchent.

Lèvres happées, mangées. Bassins frottés l'un contre l'autre.

Il a posé ses mains sur mes hanches et les bouge pour que nous ayons le même rythme. Je glisse mes bras entre nous deux pour toucher son sexe.

Il lâche ma bouche avec précipitation et respire à grands coups. Il écrase ma main.

Je regarde avec fascination ses joues rouges, ses yeux dilatés, son torse qui se soulève rapidement et ses dents qui mordillent ses lèvres alors qu'il bouge.

_POV Lucius _

Des vagues de plaisirs traverses mon corps.

Harry a posé sa main sur mon érection et je me frotte contre elle. Le tissu rêche irrite ma peau sensible.

Je ferme les yeux quand je sens la fraîcheur. Il viens de faire sauter le bouton de mon pantalon et sortir mon érection.

La position est totalement grisante. Mon compagnon est sous moi, totalement à ma merci. Mais il me procure une caresse intime tellement agréable que je suis à la sienne.

Je peux venir en deux secondes s'il le veux. Ça fait 12 ans que je n'ai pas eu de relation avec quelqu'un.

Cette pensée est comme une douche froide. Harry, mon Harry a été touché par cette sorcière immonde qui me l'a volé. Je stoppe sa main.

Il est une victime tout comme moi mais techniquement il m'a trompé. Je dois réparer cet affront et je dois obtenir de lui une raidission totale.

Je remonte ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Il a arrêté de bouger, il a compris que j'avais besoin de diriger.

Je me redresse.

M'assois sur ses hanches.

Mes fesses frottent son sexe.

Ses yeux se réduisent à une fente.

Je me décale et sans le lâcher des yeux déboutonne son jean. Je plonge mes mains dans le creux de ses reins et le fait glisser en même temps que son boxer.

Je finis son déshabillage et contemple mon œuvre.

Vision de luxure. Allongé sans pudeur.

Ses bras se sont positionnés en arc de cercle ouvert autour de sa tête, sa bouche est entre ouverte, ses jambes légèrement surélevées encadrent son érection et laissent entre voir son anus.

Il sait qu'il est beau et en est fière.

_POV Harry _

Le veela veut dominer, le compagnon veut charmer.

Lucius vient de me déshabiller et je veux qu'il crève de désir pour moi.

Je suis écrasé par sa puissance. Il me domine de tout son être.

A genoux, au dessus de moi, son sexe tendu ne demandant que l'assouvissement.

Je fais descendre son pantalon. Il finit de l'enlever et se repositionne au dessus de moi.

Il se masturbe.

S'allonge sur moi.

Empoigne ma verge.

Du liquide coule de nos sexes et lubrifie notre friction.

Des bruits de sussions envahissent la pièce.

_POV Lucius_

A moi. Mon mien.

Mon sexe se frotte contre le sien. Je le recouvre de mon odeur.

Ses yeux sont fermés, la bouche grande ouverte. J'accélère ma vitesse.

Ses mains empoignent mes fesses.

_POV Harry_

Tout devient frénétique.

Je veux jouir.

Le plaisir me submerge.

OOOUUUUIIIIIIII !

_POV Lucius_

Il est en plein orgasme

Son visage est figé dans l'extase.

Mes muscles se contractent.

Tout devient blanc.

Lucius est figé au dessus de moi. Je sent un liquide chaud couler le long de mon sexe, sur mon ventre et entre mes fesses.

Il repose sa tête sur mon ventre et recherche sa respiration. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Sa tête bouge légèrement et il dépose une pluie de petits baisés le long de mon ventre pour remonter jusqu'à ma mâchoire et mes lèvres.

Sa voix rauque résonne dans la pièce :

- A moi !

Ses yeux me dardent.

- A toi ! Pour toujours et à jamais.

* * *

**3h55 – Maison des Evans**

Ginny est dans son lit. Elle regarde par la fenêtre.

Annabelle a appelé en catastrophe en début de soirée. En descendant dans le parking elle a vu trois hommes enlever Harry. Un homme tout en noir et deux hommes blonds.

Ginny étouffe un sanglot.

Tout ça pour rien ! Tous ces sacrifices pour ce résultat. Harry était de nouveau sous l'emprise de l'Amore Absolutis.

Sous l'emprise de Lucius Malfoy !

_

* * *

_

_(1) Ce chardon est une pure invention de ma part. S'il existe en vrai c'est un hasard extraordinaire._

_(2) Moi et le foot ont toujours fait deux donc je me doute bien que l'organisation des clubs anglais n'est pas la même que celles des clubs français. Pour ceux et celles qui connaissent l'équivalant britannique de la deuxième division, ils feront la transcription. _

_Voici fini l'avant dernier chapitre. Comme vous pouvez le voir la situation est bien plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraissait à l'origine._

_Il n'y a pas de vrais méchant ou de vrai gentil. Juste un énorme mal entendu._

_L'état dépressionnaire de Ron m'a paru évident à mettre en scène. Je pense que je serais dans le même état que lui après avoir vécu ce qu'il a vécu. Dites-moi si vous pensez que je fais fausse route. _

_Peut être que certaines (uns ?) ont été déçues par la scène graphique. Je n'ai pas voulu mettre en scène une pénétration parce que pas assez animal selon moi. Du moins ne correspondant pas aux idées que je voulais faire passer. _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai envi de développer plus longuement ma vision du veela, réussir à bien marquer l'aspect non maîtrisable de l'attirance que le veela et le compagnon ont l'un envers l'autre._

_J'espère que vous avez toujours autant prix de plaisir à lire mon histoire. Merci à toutes celles qui me laisse des reviews, ça fait extrêmement plaisir de les lire._

_Souvenez-vous ! La fanfiction c'est FUN ! Pour que ça le reste, ENVOYEZ DES REVIEWS AUX AUTEURS !_

_ÇA MOTIVE GRAVE !_

_Toujours moi-mêmement moi-même,_

_Violette88_

_(Bon, c'est la 5ème fois que je refais ma mise en page et qu'elle saute quand je l'enregistre. Je poste donc ainsi sans les délimitations de paragraphes et tabulation pour les dialogues. Désolé!)_


End file.
